The Dark Castle
by missbot
Summary: ON HIATUS- This story follows Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and others surrounding Naraku's castle. I wanted to cover the creation of his incarnations, and their development as characters and whatnot. I'm going to rate it M because there may be some unsavory storylines in later chapters, but I will label triggers/warnings where necessary.
1. Begin

Chapter 1: The Creations

Thunder clashed and rain pummeled down hard atop the roof of a dark castle. The black sky indicated that it was night time. In this castle a dark room was lit only by a couple candles.

"My first creation has finally opened her eyes." The sound of a man rang into the ears of a being that was only half there. She had the body of a child was a transparent white color, and had dark, empty orbs for eyes. Her white hair swayed as a small breeze traveled through the room. When she moved her eyes, she could see a man with long black hair and dark attire sitting next to her, watching her intently, as if he were expecting her to do something. But he didn't speak after that, so she simply laid there, watching him in return. After a few minutes of this, he spoke again.

"Rise, if you are capable." He ordered. The naked little pale creature looked forward for a minute before sitting up. She looked down at her abdomen, as if something were there. But she still said nothing. She made a small sound that was barely noticeable. He looked at her abdomen, and reached out to touch her. She watched, without flinching, as his hand seemed to disappear into her abdomen, and pull out a round object that had a strange light coming from it. He kept his arm extended, for her to take the object from him. Her small hands took hold of it, she looked down at it, seeing the object was a mirror. She did not show surprise or fear for what was occurring. She eyed the mirror then directed her attention back to the man who seemed to know more about her than she did.

"You don't seem to experience pain. Can you speak?" He asked.

"Yes." The little girl answered without hesitation.

"Good." He said with a sinister smile, his red eyes narrowing in on her. "Stand for your creator, little one."

The girl looked down at her mirror and then to him. She disappeared for a minute and then reappeared at his side, standing and looking at him with blank eyes.

"Hmmm." He studied her. "Completely undetectable, you carry no scent or aura. It is no surprise there is a nothingness about you. Still, I was not expecting such blind and unchallenged obedience. However, that does not mean you are a complete success. You seem frail."

"What am I?" The little, soft voice made its way into his ear.

"You are my first creation, and I am your master. You may call me Naraku."

"Master.. Naraku." She repeated, twitching her mirror in her arms.

"Your mirror is a part of you, and you will use it to do my bidding. You will learn to use it, and use it only when I order you to."

He watched as the little girl knelt down before him, looking at her mirror. A strange light came from it, sneaking its way over to him. When the light found him, it retreated.

"The mirror steals only the souls of those you will it to." He said to her.

The girl only looked to him again, blankly. He used his hand to turn her head from side to side. She never flinched or pulled away. He smiled a vicious smile, pleased with his work. When he let go, he stood up.

"I will call you Kanna. Come." He said, turning his back and walking in the other direction.

The little girl stood there for a second before she began to follow the man called Naraku.

….

" _Upon further examination of my first incarnation, Kanna, I have determined that she is indeed useful. It did not take her very long to learn the full extent of her powers. She can use her mirror to reflect to me the images seen by my saimyosho. These bugs can spy on my enemies, and now I can see what they see. This is a huge step forward in destroying Inuyasha and his gang. Since she has no presence, none of them can know when she is near. I will put this to use eventually. Her mirror reflects attacks, even though she is not much of a fighter._

 _Kanna is obedient, and does not think for herself. She does not seem to understand concepts such as pain, fear, anger, happiness. I will test out this theory."_

Naraku sat cross-legged, looking across the way to Kanna, who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, looking into her mirror blankly as she often did. She looked innocent yet ominous. He had dressed her in a plain white kimono that matched her complexion, which was almost a useless gesture because the small demon never felt anything.. including cold, or shame.

"Kanna." The demon's red eyes watched her as her head lifted up and her eyes met with his. "Come here."

Kanna stood up and walked slowly over to Naraku. She stopped in front of him, staring into his eyes. He took hold of her arm. "I am going to perform a test on you. Do not move."

Naraku pulled out his sword and steadied it above her exposed forearm. He studied her face, which never moved from its usual blank stare. He carefully ran the sharp blade on her arm. She did not pull away or cry out when he did this. She did not even bleed, as her skin repaired itself after he cut into it.

"Did you feel anything when I did that?" Naraku asked, already certain of the answer.

"No, Master Naraku." The child answered.

"Hmm." Naraku let go of her arm and shoved his sword away. _"She seems to have no idea that I could have harmed her."_

"So you do not feel anything at all. You are indeed lucky."

"Lucky?" Kanna responded, not understanding.

"Nevermind, there is no point in subjecting you to concepts you will not understand." He said, "Show me what you are looking at."

Kanna knelt down slowly and turned her mirror to face Naraku. He looked into the mirror and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. A vicious smile came over his face.

…..

The small white ghost of a girl roamed around the halls of the castle she had been in for the past two weeks. It had been mostly quiet in the castle, but lately there had been a bit of noise going, which made the empty child curious. Her master had been spending less time looking in her mirror and more time in the basement of his castle. She had been told not to venture down there, and did not know any better to disobey these orders. So she walked in a circle around the door that led to the basement and listened instead. The strange sounds intrigued her.

An hour later, her Master surfaced with something in his arms. It was larger than her, but it was covered with his white baboon pelt so she could not see what it was. Naraku looked to Kanna as the door that led to the basement closed. He looked tired, and haggard. His eyebrows tightened as her dark empty eyes stared daggers into him.

"What do you want?" He said, with an angry tone.

"Want?" The little girl responded, not sure what he was asking her.

He forgot his angry disposition and let out a menacing smile, but she did not notice. "Pathetic creature. You don't even know how to want. That is most reassuring that you will never cross me. Out of my path, Kanna."

The little demon moved aside as he carried whatever it was in his arms into a nearby room. Kanna watched him carefully. Before he disappeared through the doorway, the little girl thought she saw a thin, delicate hand hanging out from underneath the pelt. She watched through the blinds as his shadow placed the thing he was carrying down gently on the ground.

A few moments later, he exited the room. He turned back to the door and placed a black seal on the door. "That should keep you in if you should awaken." He mumbled to himself.

When he realized that Kanna was still watching him, he turned to her.

"Do not open these doors."

Kanna nodded and he began to walk past her, towards his chambers. Halfway down the hall, he looked back to see the white creature still staring at the room with a blank expression on her face.

"Kanna. Come." He called out to her.

She turned to look at him and then back to the door. She did this a couple times before slowly walking down the hall to follow her Master.

…..

The very next day, Kanna was walking around aimlessly in the castle, staring into her mirror as she often did. She watched what the saimyosho watched, as she had nothing else to do with herself until Naraku decided to give her a task outside of the castle. She did not care whether or not he did, but until then it was a good way to waste her time here. She looked on as the simyosho went past rolling hills, big rivers, and fields of pretty flowers.

Kanna kept walking around not looking until she found herself by the door that she had been told not to enter. The black seal Naraku put there had been moved and the sliding door was open an inch. Kanna stepped closer to the door and peered inside, curiously.

Inside she could see Naraku sitting over something, with a tool she had never seen before in his hands. It did not look like a tool to fix something, or kill with. Instead it was a fine, soft tool. One perhaps to decorate with. He expertly dipped this tool into a red jar.

"Kanna, I know you are there. Enter." He said, not turning to look back at her.

Naraku seemed to be the only being that could sense her presence. There was a boy Kohaku that Kanna had seen a few times and he never noticed her until she showed herself. Neither of them were big conversationalists, so they merely acknowledged each other in passing.

She slowly entered the room as she watched Naraku lean over whatever he was working on. She slowly started to see features on this unknown creature. Two dainty feet, laying there very still. When she saw the figure in its entirety, she kneeled down by Naraku. It was a woman. Kanna looked at her big eyelashes, her small pointy nose, and her small yet full lips. Naraku leaned in with the tool and expertly brushed the red paste onto her lips. Kanna was not too naïve to notice that this woman was an incarnation like her- a creation built from the parts of demons Naraku had taken into him. But there was great differences in them and she noticed. The woman's skin was pale, but not white and transparent like hers. Her hair was black, with loose curls hanging around her shoulders. The kimono she wore was colorful, and hugged her hips. Kanna took notice to the red stripes, the blue and yellows that wrapped around this strange woman.

"Who is she?" Kanna asked, looking up at Naraku.

"She is your sister." Naraku answered, placing the tool away. "And she will be awake soon."

" _This second creation has taken me a lot more time then the first. She will be stronger, and much more useful in battle. But by making her stronger, I run the risk of having her turning on me. I must be careful with this one."_

Naraku leaned in to move the woman's kimono away from her chest. He let his hands slide in gently, and he pulled out a red orb. Kanna's eyes watched him as he did this. He looked at the glowing red orb for a moment before putting it up his sleeve.

"Her heart must be removed for two reasons. If she is hit in battle, her heart will not destroyed. So she can be put back together." He said, looking at Kanna. "I also must make sure she cannot turn on me."

"Why would she do that?" Kanna asked quietly.

Naraku did not answer her, he merely turned to look at the woman. He extended his hands and moved the kimono back in place.

"I will call her Kagura, of the wind."

"Kagura.." Kanna repeated, looking down at the woman.

"She stirs." Naraku interrupted, his red eyes piercing into the woman's face. "Perhaps she is awake."

Kanna watched carefully as the big, dramatic eyelashes on the woman twitched and moved. They began to make way, and two big red orbs could be seen under her lashes. The newly opened eyes stared blankly into the ceiling for a moment. But then her face turned to them, and her scarlett eyes focused on Kanna.

Naraku let out a malicious smile as he watched his second creation come to life before him.


	2. Kagura's Training and Naraku's Deceit

((Trigger warning- Unwanted physical contact. Non-sexual.))

Chapter 2: Kagura's Training and Naraku's Deceit

" _What is this? Why don't I remember anything?" The woman thought as she awoke in a daze. "Where am I?"_

Her head turned and she saw a girl sitting next to her. Her eyes focused on the girl. She was very white and transparent in color, and she didn't say anything. Her presence was not threatening, so she laid calmly. When her eyes shifted and she saw a large man sitting right next to the girl, she jumped up onto her feet. She backed away from the two figures until she bumped into the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide, and frightened.

"Who are you?" She yelled. "Where am I?"

Her aggravation and confusion was causing a great wind to pick up in the room. Everybody's hair whipped around wildly in the room.

"Kanna, close the door to cut off the wind getting in." He ordered.

Without moving, Kanna looked over the door, and it slid shut. The wind was cut severely in the room and it became calm and quiet.

" _A jumpy one, indeed. I must gain her trust." Naraku thought slyly._

"Calm yourself, Kagura. I do not pose a threat to you." He said, standing up.

"That is not my name. How can you profess to know me?" She hissed.

"If it is not your name, you should be able to tell me what your name is, and where you are from."

The woman seemed troubled by his response. She removed herself from the wall, but stayed away, not caring to be near this strange man and the girl who accompanied him. She did not trust him.

" _Who does this man think he is? I have a name. Why can't I remember it? Why can't I remember anything before today?" She thought._

A smile came over Naraku's face as he stood, a smile that could have misconstrued as kind and friendly.

"You do not remember your name because you didn't have one before now. Come, Kagura, I will not hurt you. Why should I want to harm my finest creation?"

"Creation? What do you mean? Who are you?" Kagura took one step forward curiously, still being cautious.

Naraku's long hair hung over his shoulders as he smirked at the testy creature before him. Kanna's obedience came automatically the moment she saw him, but it was in the very nature of children to have such blind devotion. The one before him was no child. Kagura was not going to be won over so easily.

"How rude of me. My name is Naraku." He opened up with. "And this is Kanna."

Kagura's eyes traveled to the small, quiet child that was kneeling on the ground beside him. She looked blankly up at Kagura with her wide, black eyes. All of this was a little unsettling.

"Like Kanna, I made you from my own flesh."

Kagura let her body slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, taking in this new information. She shook her head and looked back up at Naraku.

"I don't believe it." She argued.

Naraku carefully made his way over to Kagura, and extended a hand to her.

"Well then let me help you believe it." He suggested kindly.

She looked up at him for a good minute, studying his face. His face was structured and handsome. He had strict looking red eyes, and a large thin nose. The way he smiled almost seemed reassuring.

" _Can I trust this Naraku?" She thought to herself. "There is something holding me back.. This feeling.. And yet.."_

She looked at his extended hand and slowly reached out for it, allowing him to help her up. A sound of satisfaction left his lips when she reached out for his hand. She looked around her and back to him, still quite shocked from waking up in a strange place with people she did not know.

"Kanna, show Kagura the mark you bear." Naraku said.

Kagura looked over to the child who, without a word, stood up and began to untie her kimono. She turned and let the kimono slide down her back. Naraku gently moved Kanna's hair with his hand, revealing a mark that looked very much like a spider in the middle of her petite back. Kagura gasped.

"It is the mark that I share with those I have brought to life. I have it, and so Kanna has it. You, Kagura, also bear this mark."

Kanna, without being asked, began to approach Kagura with her mirror ready in her hand. Kagura looked and saw her own face for the first time, and she brushed it lightly with her fingers, surprised by her own beauty.

" _Is that really my face? Is that really me?"_

Naraku began to remove the top half of his clothing, as he made his way over to the skeptical Kagura. When he walked by her, she could see the ugly, deep scar that was on his back. He put his hand on her shoulders gently, which initially made her jump. But when she realized he was not about to attack her, she calmed.

"Shall we see?" He asked. She took a moment before nodding yes. She began to untie the top of her kimono, and it traveled down her back. When she turned and looked the mirror, her eyes widened. She bore the same exact mark as Naraku and Kanna. While, he had already told her about the mark, she was in shock. She turned and pulled her kimono up quickly, holding it to her chest.

" _So it's all true." She thought. "This man has.. made me. What does this mean?"_

"I hope this clears things up for you." He said, standing across from her.

"If it is all true, it only raises further questions." Kagura answered, stunned.

"Questions that can all be answered. Come with me, Kagura." He said, taking her hands in his gently. "I want to show you something."

Kagura looked into his eyes, searching for a reason to pull away from him. But he seemed so sincere, and he had been truthful about her to begin with. His hands were warm and comforting on hers.

" _If he was a true threat, he would not show such warmth. I feel like I should trust this Naraku. But I am hesitant."_

Kagura nodded and Naraku smiled, leading her out of the room and into the hallway.

"Kanna, I wish to be alone with Kagura." He said, letting the door slide behind him.

The little girl stood there for several moments, staring at the door. Kanna may not have been able to feel many things, but she was not daft. She had taken notice to the gentleness he had shown and the friendly smiles he had forced onto his face. She knew that Naraku was not the type to show kindness, or friendliness unless he wanted something.

" _Master Naraku is deceiving Kagura. But why? He has nothing to gain from it."_

….

Naraku sat across from Kagura, his eyes studying her body language as she spoke to him.

" _This second incarnation is much sturdier than the last. I can tell by the wind that picks up in the castle that she will be very powerful. Kagura is beginning to show signs of trust already, which means I can expect her to be willingly obedient in the near future. She does not know that I hold her heart, and I will not need to let her know unless she decides to become willful or turn on me. For now, I will train her to use her powers properly. She was designed to be the perfect killing machine, and only I, her master, can show her that."_

"How can this be? I am so confused. Why am I here? I must have a purpose."

"You do, indeed, have a purpose. You are very important to my plans, Kagura."

She couldn't help but feel flattered by the way he talked about her, and it made her take a liking to him almost immediately. She watched as he stood up and went to the corner of the room, where he picked up a small box. He kneeled down across from her, beginning to open the box. Inside, she saw there were two items. One was a simple white feather and the other was a large, elegantly decorated fan. He reached for the fan first and held it gently.

"This will be your tool to better control your powers and I will help you to learn how to use it to its full potential."

When he handed it to her, she looked down at it and opened it, letting her fingers gently caress the painted designs on it. It was beautiful.

"What of your plans? How do I fit in to them?"

"I am collecting a very precious gem, one that can bring those who have it great power. It was shattered, and it must be placed back together. But there are those that seek to destroy me and collect it for themselves. I must not allow this to happen."

Naraku let his hands carefully reach out for her soft loose curls, running his fingers along her scalp as he twisted her hair into a bun atop her head. He tucked the small white feather in it. Her big eyelashes blinked as he slowly let his fingers run down from her hair and to her cheeks and then gently across her chin, in an affectionate manner. He smirked at how she did not try to stop him from reaching out for her.

"Perfection." His words crept into her ear. If he was being insincere, she did not see it. His kind demeanor was working on the young demoness who knew nothing more of the world than what he told her. Kagura had no choice but to fall for his charm and flattery. She was no match for his subtle seduction.

"When I collect all the shards, I will share this great power with you. But you must believe in me. Do I have your trust, Kagura?" He said, tilting her head upwards with her finger so he could look into her eyes.

When Kagura looked back at him, and looked at the friendly smile he shared with her, she knew that she felt a certain comfort, even though she was still worried. With all of the evidence in front of her, she found it very hard to continue resisting him.

"Yes.." Kagura answered, causing him great satisfaction.

"I am relieved." Naraku said, folding his hands together. "Your training will start tomorrow."

…..

Later that night, Kanna was in the room of the castle that now belonged to her sister, Kagura. She was kneeling on the floor in front of the wind demoness. A brightly colored kimono was thrown about the floor. In Kanna's hands she held her mirror up to her not so little sister.

"A little higher, dear." She told the pale child.

Kanna listened, holding the mirror a tad higher while the naked woman looked at her own reflection intensively. Kagura turned and lifted her arms and inspected her own skin with obsession. She let her hands run down her thin waist all the way down to her wide, curvy hips. She smirked and turned again, seemingly enjoying the body she was in.

"This is my body." She told herself. "This is me."

Kanna remained silent as she watched the woman obsess over her own figure. The little girl didn't understand vanity at all. She looked down at her own little body and then back up to Kagura. She wondered why Kagura's breasts was so full, and why her hips held such shape. The woman's body held mystery for the small girl, but she didn't ask, she merely accepted what was. Being one of such little emotions, she did not feel jealousy. She placed her mirror in her lap as she watched her younger sister grab at her kimono, and figure out little by little how to place it back on.

"Kanna, dear, please tell me what you know about Master Naraku." She said, as she began to tie up the obi.

Kanna looked up at Kagura with her big, black eyes, not saying anything.

"You can talk to me, you know." Kagura insisted. "Is there something I should know?"

"I do not know what needs to be known. That is his decision." Was all she responded.

"Silly child, you are much too meek." Kagura said, trying to think of a better way to ask the quiet girl about the man that created her. "Has he ever been unkind to you?"

Kanna's empty orbs looked at Kagura, unmoved. She sat there in silence, unsure of how to answer the question.

"I mean has he ever struck at you before?" Kagura became a little frustrated with Kanna's silence, although she felt bad for the small girl who did not seem to feel any joy- and she felt he might have something to do with it. She had been in this room with her for what seemed like hours, and never once did the girl try to speak without being asked to.

"No." Kanna replied plainly.

Kagura shook her head, figuring there must be something wrong with Kanna herself. "Do you ever smile?"

"Why should I smile? That would be pointless." The little girl responded.

Kagura knelt down beside Kanna and ran her fingers through the girl's white hair. "Sickly girl, I should hope you are alright."

….

"So what is wrong with the child?" Kagura asked before snapping open her fan. She lifted one foot daintily and then whipped her body forward, sending a blade of winds soaring in Naraku's direction. It was a sloppy move, and the blades collided into a nearby tree. Naraku smiled. They had been training for hours outside of the castle walls and Kagura was already starting to get the hang of using her weapon to control the wind.

"There is nothing wrong with Kanna. She is what she is." Naraku answered. "Aim a little lower this time."

Kagura tried again, lifting her foot and then throwing herself forward. This time one of the blades almost hit Naraku, if it weren't for the barrier that made her wind blade bounce off. "I mean, why is it that she never smiles or shows signs of joy?"

"She does not show joy because she does not feel it. She is incapable of understanding and feeling emotions."

Kagura tapped her lips with her fan, in thought. _"So that is why she's like that."_

She felt a hand reach around her waist and straighten her posture. Naraku was now behind her, and his other hand ran up her neck to her chin. He tilted her chin further up, positioning it. The touch of his hands on her made her cheeks turn red, and her body burned with a strange new feeling.

Naraku felt her body blush when he placed his hand around her waist. He smirked at her response to his touch, knowing that he had already won over her trust, and in such a short time. _"Women truly are weak at heart. Look how she wilts at my touch, like petals on a flower. This can prove to be problematic." He thought._ He let his fingers linger around her waist purposefully. She took a deep breath, and he released her, taking a step back.

"Now try one more time." He said. She kept her back straight and her chin upright, but moved her body in the same fashion, flicking the fan more gently this time. Blades spewed forward, and the tree that stood before her got sliced to bits, falling onto the ground little by little. Kagura smiled maliciously at her success.

"Very good." He commented, impressed. "Your skills are already inside of you. You already know how to control the wind. Practice will unleash this, and refine your abilities."

"I suppose you think I should be grateful to you." She teased in her deep demure voice, in a way that was seemingly flirtatious.

Naraku was not used to being spoken to this way by any of his servants, and took a moment for him to readjust when she smiled at him. Her personality was really starting to shine through, and it was not submissive or tame like Kanna or Kohaku. Kagura was a sassy creature, and he knew eventually he would come to despise it.

" _If she survives her first battle with Inuyasha, that is." He thought._

But for now, he would simply ignore her attitude.

"We will continue tomorrow. I have other matters to attend to."

Kagura nodded and watched as he walked slowly back into the castle. "Hmm.."

" _I find myself wanting to know more than I do about this Naraku. Even though it seems I know all I need to. He has created me, and yes, given me purpose. He has yet to give me a reason not to give him my trust. I just have a strange feeling about him."_

…

Kagura was alone in the dark, musty room she had awoken in. She was feeling more comfortable as the days went on, as her feelings of mistrust and caution were subsiding. In their place, she was slowly starting to feel something else arise in her. There was something about his quiet, mysterious ways that made her want to know more about him. She wanted to reach out and touch his soul, just to see what was under his handsome face.

She rolled onto her back on the cold floor, letting her fan rest at her side. She hummed lightly, a tune she could have sworn she heard before, even though there was no music to be heard here. No sounds other than the soft thuds of Naraku's feet on the castle floor, and even those rarely happened. The sound came to life in her own head, and she smiled as she moved her fingers in sync with it. A tiny breeze picked up in the room as she let her fingers untie her kimono.

" _Such a pretty song."_

Kagura let her kimono fall off of her shoulders as she sat up. Her breasts barely breathed in the cold stagnant air of the room, but she was glad they were free of the confines of her clothing. Being naked felt so natural and free to her. She enjoyed her new body, from the dimple of her collarbone down to her tiny feet. She stood to her feet, letting the rest of the kimono fall off as she hummed the tune. She flicked her fan open as a small wind picked up in the room. She raised it in the air and a circle of wind formed in front of her. Weak though it was, she controlled it. She moved her fan left and right ever so slightly, and the wind before her changed shape and form. The curves of the wind were beautiful, like a painting. She smiled and spinned around slowly, a cloud of wind forming around her.

"If this is life, let it always be as lovely as this moment. The wind is my art. Whether it kill or bring joy, I wish it shall always be mine." She said, as she danced in her bareskin to a song she herself had made in her own mind.

On the other side of the castle, Kanna kneeled before Naraku in his room. His eyebrows tightened as he looked into the mirror that she was holding up to him. The pale child looked down and watched curiously. When she looked up at Naraku, he seemed disturbed by the image of Kagura, in her flesh, moving around in a way Kanna had never seen before.

"I do not wish to see this." He said, turning the mirror forcefully towards Kanna. His face looked frustrated. "What makes you think I want to see that?"

"Master Naraku, you said you wanted to keep an eye on her." Kanna replied in her tiny voice.

His face softened a tad. "So I did. This is not what I meant. Do not go out of your way to show me these things, I will ask who I wish to see and when I wish to see it. You forget, you are a tool, as she is. Trying to do things on your own will not be tolerated. All moves are my call. Now leave me."

He watched as the child bowed her head submissively and stood, walking quietly out of the room. He flinched, and lifted his hand to his heart. He cursed under his breath. The sight of the wind demoness dancing in such a provocative manner had made Onigumo's heart fill with the desire to take her and use her for himself. But Naraku was not about to succumb to such meaningless human desires.

" _Onigumo, you common thief, your desires to rape and pillage are petty and beneath me. I will cast your heart out soon enough. I do not need you anymore to finish what we started. I will have control. I will destroy the one you desire most of all. That Kikyou will suffer until the end, and your heart will not interfere. I will show you who is truly in control of this body."_

….

" _You forget, you are a tool." His voice repeated in Kanna's head. "Trying to do things on your own will not be tolerated."_

Just because the child was not able to feel much, did not mean that she was dumb. She understood perfectly Naraku's intent for her. She had watched him remove Kagura's heart from her body, so he could take control of her by force if need be. Kanna already decided he had a similar hold on her, without having to hear it from his mouth. She sat silently in the room that she has been assigned to, not moving even to blink. For the first time, she felt something. It was the slightest bit of a feeling, and she didn't even recognize it. She looked into her mirror and saw the image of Naraku in it, as his saimyosho was surrounding him, waiting for it's next orders.

"Soon, I am going to put Kagura to use. Her skills have improved well within the couple weeks she has been around. Go scout out Inuyasha and his friends. And also the wolf demon, Koga. He has two jewel shard imbedded in his skin. Those are soon to be mine." She heard him speak to the menacing little bugs.

She looked into his eyes as a slight wind blew her hair gently. Behind her own hollow eyes, that small feeling rested. It was somewhere between fear and sadness. The inability to want left her unable to fully understand the feeling. It was so small, she pushed it deep into the back of her mind, where it had to stay. For if he should find out it was there, he might destroy her. Even a being of such little feeling had a will to live.

"I will be the tool that Naraku wants. That is what he created me for. I accept it as his will." She said to herself, making his image fade away from her mirror. She stared out of the window and waited for the next time Naraku should want her.

A sadness filled the air of the room, but Kanna felt nothing.

…..

"You are ready, Kagura. Your first mission begins tomorrow. We lay a trap for that filthy mongrel Inuyasha and the wolf demon Koga. We will set them up against each other first, which should make your job easy. Once one of them defeats the other, you will kill the champion and take both of their jewel shards."

"Is that all? I thought you had a challenge for me." Kagura stood before Naraku, with her arms crossed, tapping her fan gently on her shoulder.

"Listen carefully," Naraku redirected. "The wolf keeps his two shards in either of his legs. Inuyasha, the half demon, does not carry his own shards. They are carried by the strange priestess that accompanies him. You will have to kill her as well, if the shards are to be taken."

"Got it. I slaughter the wolf demons, and the half-demon is lured to the castle just in time to frame him. The wolf Koga show up, sees his pack slaughtered. In the middle of the carnage he sees Inuyasha, covered in their blood. Koga goes into a fit of rage, ensuring a battle to the death between the two canines. I slaughter the wounded champion, and take the jewel shards."

Naraku nodded, standing up.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked, her rouge lips curving into a smile. When he didn't answer, she huffed.

"Easy enough."

"I'm glad you are so confident."

"Do I have a reason not to be?"

There was a bit of a silence before Naraku spoke. "Perhaps not… You may leave now. I have something I need to do."

Kagura looked at his long black hair, wishing to stay longer with the man who had created her and given her purpose. She did not know why, but she felt a certain attraction to him. She bit her lip in hesitation before turning her back. Their backs facing each other, Naraku could feel the tension in her. He was not blind to her attraction. All the while she had been training her he had seen her eyes linger on him. Naraku's charm had worked almost too well on the new mind of the demoness. Where he had meant to place respect, he had placed desire in the mind of this petite wind demon. He rolled his eyes, before turning to her back.

"Kagura, is there anything you'd like to say?" He said, his face unreadable.

"Mmm?" She turned her head, covering her blushed cheeks with her fan. "No, sir."

She snapped her fan closed, and quickly headed towards the door, sliding it open and closed.

" _Stay focused." Kagura chided herself. "Do not think of these things right now. You can tell him at another time."_

Naraku sat back down, glaring at the door. _"Kagura is naïve, and too thoughtful for her own good. If she does not perish tomorrow, I will see that she knows where she stands here."_

…

" _The wind in this castle is entirely under my control. The half demon is wounded. I am one step away from completing my mission."_

"Shoot at me with your arrow!" The wind demoness could hear from the half demon.

She shook her head, thinking this man before her must be insane. But when the arrow whizzed by her and landed on the ground, she looked to it.

"A poor shot." She said, lifting her fan. The light from the arrow began to grow, making her wind dissipate.

Annoyed by the girls interruption, she aimed for the castle. The roof caved at her attack. She turned back to Inuyasha, who was happy with her frustration.

"You fool, I only need to create more!" She shouted, waving her fan in a motion that caused a gust of wind to form around her. What she didn't know was he had already created his own wind, and was about to send an attack her way. Inuyasha swung his sword with one arm, sending a sloppy attack her way.

When Kagura saw the flash of light, she gasped. _"The Windscar"_

It ate at her body and she cried out, grabbing for the feather in her hair. Throwing it into the air, she jumped onto it and it carried her away from the castle. She held her bleeding body as they got away, breathing frantically.

"I didn't know he could do that. I had no idea. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been prepared. I could've been killed." She said aloud, holding her leg in pain. "My leg nearly got cut off."

" _Naraku.." She thought. "He deceived me. He withheld information about the Tetsaiga from me. That bastard! What else has he lied about? I will find him and make him explain himself. How dare he do this to me."_

Her feather rushed through trees and fields, looking to find where he had relocated the castle. She was seething with anger, doubt, and resentment.

"Naraku, where are you?!" She cried aloud.

Several miles away, Naraku watched Kagura's defeat from Kanna's mirror. When he saw her escape with her feather, he turned his eyes to the saimyosho that hung about in his room.

"Lead her to this castle. Our wind demoness escaped with her life, and so she will return."

Kagura's body ached and throbbed as it tried to repair itself. The process was very slow though. She held her stomach, feeling sick from the whole situation. After an hour of searching, she sensed Naraku's bugs. She saw them flying just ahead of her, and she began to follow them until she found herself at a castle that looked just like the one she had left behind. She let out a breath of relief that her search was over. But now a whole new dread took over. The man who had created her, that she had put her trust into, had deceived her. And now it was time for her to confront him. She felt like she could tear him apart for charming her into the battle that almost killed her. When she found the front door, she let her feet hit the floor.

Kagura tore through the castle like a storm, tossing blinds and opening doors in a fury to find Naraku. Whens he found him, he barely turned to look at her.

"Naraku!" She cried out.

"Kagura, so you survived the battle, did you?"

Her eyes went red at his response. "You deceived me, you didn't tell me about Inuyasha's sword."

"Ahhh, the sword that cuts through the wind scar. Seeing that you survived, it could not possibly be that powerful." He said , beginning to stand.

"So you admit deceiving me then?" She said, her anger now solidified. "You audacious fool!"

Kagura pulled back and flicked her weapon forward, sending a wave of blades his way. Skillfully, she had thrown them as a warning. She wanted him to be alive to explain himself to her. The blades cut at his clothing, causing his top to fall from him.

" _As I assumed." He thought. "She thinks she is my match."_

Naraku turned slowly, and placed his hand out. Kagura looked on as he stretched his palm out. When she saw a red globe form in his hand, she gasped. "That's.."

He squeezed it, and she felt her body cave as she fell to the ground. The pain in her chest was immeasurable. Crying out she held her hands to her chest.

"You see, Kagura, I hold your heart right here in my hands."

The pain coursed through her, making it hard for her to concentrate. "Naraku.. Damn you."

"Do not forget Kagura. You were made from a part of me. You are nothing more than my essence."

He gave it another squeeze and she screamed out, throwing her head back. Her feather fell from her hair, and her black curls decorated her face as she fell forward again. She let out another heart wrenching scream and he smiled a wicked smile, spreading out his fingers again as her heart disappeared from his hands.

"I intend to keep you in my service, Kagura. If you do not comply, I will kill your heart and take back your body. Will you comply?" Naraku asked, his eyes never leaving her as she tried to regain her composure.

Kagura managed to sit on her knees, and when she looked into Naraku's eyes, she felt a rage come over her. There was anger. There was frustration. Sadness. Her breaths were ragged and tired from the strain on her heart.

"You lied to me." She said shakily. "You told me.."

Naraku took a couple steps toward the wind demoness, who looked helpless and a lot less sure of herself now. She flinched at his advance.

"I had to tell you something to get the best performance out of you. And you did put on quite the show, Kagura. Unfortunately for you, though, both Inuyasha and Koga survived. You didn't manage to kill either of them. You can live and fix this mistake. Will you comply?"

Kagura's heart felt like it was being squeezed all over again. Her purpose was gone, what little foundation she thought she had was destroyed. Naraku was not the kind of creator he had presented himself to be. He was cruel, and did not care for her. He was a monster. A Master who does not love his creations. An artist who paints a masterpiece, and feeds it to the fire. She could hardly believe it, as her body became hot with anger and sadness. She looked at her hands as they shook violently. With no wish to have her new life ended so soon, her basic instincts kicked in and brought her to submit.

"I will." She whispered, not lifting her head to look at the demon who caused her so much distress.

"That is very wise of you." He said, his face returning to its usual deadly stare.

He took another step forward and she closed her eyes, trying to shut out his haunting eyes. Although the feeling of his cold fingers on her face caused her to open them. He grasped her chin in his hands, and tilted her head upwards towards him. Her hair hung messily over one of her eyes, but he could see her left eye widening as she looked at him, bloodshot from her anxiety. It gave him a great satisfaction to see her humbled.

"Now that we have an understanding, I wish to understand better the power of the Tetsaiga. I will need to inspect your wounds before they heal." Naraku said calmly, pulling her to her feet before letting her go. "Disrobe."

Kagura's teeth clenched at his words. The audacity of Naraku was sickening. She wrapped her fingers around her chest and held her kimono tightly to her skin. Her arms trembled with anger and she shook her head.

"Come now, I've seen the way you prance around in your skin. You are so proud of that body, aren't you? But it is not yours to be proud of. Your body does not belong to you."

Kagura growled, her rage boiling over. To know he had seen the intimate moment she shared alone in her room left her humiliated. She did not want to be anywhere near Naraku, much less naked. To obey the commands of the man who betrayed her would surely kill her. He became impatient, and reached out for her yellow obi, which was tied in the front. It came undone with ease, and she cried out, holding her kimono to herself tighter now.

"Let go of that pride, Kagura. It will serve you no purpose here."

Her arms shakily returned to her sides, and her kimono began to slide off of her body. Her eyes shut tight, she used both of her hands to cover her privates. Her pale body was cut deeply on one of her legs and there were other cuts and bruises throughout her body from the force of the Tetsaiga. Naraku made a slow circle around her trembling figure, looking into the wounds. Kagura's body was hot with humiliation.

"Tsk tsk. He did quite the number on your right leg. It's a wonder you can even stand. It's a good thing I made you so strong." She felt his cold fingers touch her leg and a sound of dismay escaped her lips as a jolt of pain ran through her body.

Kagura had been holding so much rage and sadness inside of her, it was beginning to make its way out in small grunts. No tears left her face, but her pain was evident. Her pride cut, she was starting to give in.

"Please.." The softest whisper escaped her lips.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to inspect every last bruise and cut on her body. It felt like an eternity standing there, open and vulnerable for this devil of a man to see her. She prayed for him to be done. Soon enough, she felt her kimono being shoved into her chest, and she opened her eyes, grabbing at it with her arms. She looked to Naraku with wide eyes.

"Go to your chambers until I call for you. I do not want to see you otherwise." He spat before turning his back to her. The ugly scar on his back haunted her.

Kagura breathed out at his words and nodded her head, turning and leaving the room, holding her clothes to her chest tightly. She didn't even bother to get dressed as she wanted to be as far away as possible from the man who deceived her and humiliated her. When she was sure he could no longer see her, she began to run for her chambers. She didn't even see Kanna standing there in the hall way as she whipped past her, still naked and breathing heavily.

The little girl watched her as she quickly slid open the door to her chambers and slammed it closed behind her.

" _Kagura.."_

She approached Kagura's door and stood there listening to the sounds of the wind demoness inside.

Kagura threw her clothes down in anger, falling to her knees and shouting angrily. Her rage unfolding, she began to hit the floor with her fists. At first, her fists went right through the wooden floor but they became weaker with each strike. She slowed as her anger melted into sadness. Her breaths were deep and ragged. She rolled on to the floor, hugging her kimono to her skin. She had held off crying in front of Naraku as she would rather die than let him see any tears leave her eyes. Now that she was alone she felt herself starting to break.

"My heart.." She cried out in grief as tears began to run down her face. Using her kimono as a blanket, she pulled it over to cover her body and face, hiding herself away from the world. And him.

" _He holds my heart against me. I trusted him, and he deceived me. He told me I was special. He charmed me into a battle in which he knew I had little chance of escaping. To think I was beginning to have feelings for such a horrible beast. I hate Naraku. I hate him with every fiber of my being."_

Kanna heard the soft sound of crying coming from Kagura's quarters as she sat by her door, listening to her. The sounds coming out of Kagura were something she had never heard before. It was strange, but even though she had never heard it before she recognized that it was not a good thing. Naraku had deceived Kagura, and now she was full of feelings that Kanna perhaps would never feel. The sounds stopped and then there was a stagnant silence in the castle once again.

" _He deceived me. I shall live to see his demise. He will pay for what he has done. I will take back my heart." Kagura thought to herself, in the comfort of her solitude. "I will escape Naraku."_


	3. Compliance

Chapter Three: Compliance

 _I see everything, yet I am blind. I know so much, yet I feel so little._

Kanna stood alone in the small room that was her assigned place. The room was very empty, as she didn't have many things. She didn't need or want any possessions. She had her mirror, which was more of an extension of her body than anything. And the small white kimono that was never taken off as she never got dirty. Looking into the mirror, she gathered all the sights and information she could about the outside world. Her mind gathered new information like a sponge gathers water. She learned a lot within the couple of months she had been in existence. The void in her knowledge was filling quickly with things both beautiful and horrid. But with no opinion of her own, it was hard to tell the difference between the two.

She was restricted to things that Naraku's poison insects saw, but they seemed to be everywhere and see everything. Kanna took an interest in the image of two people, a man and a woman. Human people laying down on the grass and holding each other tightly. The woman placed her lips on the mans and he smiled. She looked on with curiosity as the two held hands and whispered into each other's ears.

" _Why do they hold each other this way? Master Naraku has bestowed me with such a great intelligence, but with no feelings to comprehend them. I know all that goes on, but it is simply knowing. What would it be like to hate? To cry? To love? If I were capable of loving him, what would that make me? What if I were able to hate him as Kagura does? What would that mean? I feel him calling to me now.. I cannot confide in my creator. To ask him these questions would only anger him and give him reason to take my life."_

She willed the images in her mirror to fade and looked to the door. Without moving a muscle, she had transported herself before Naraku. He sat there, looking out of the window of his chambers. She walked over to him and kneeled down, her blank eyes looking into him. Naraku turned to look at his incarnation beside him.

"Tonight you will leave the castle to go on your first mission." He said, watching her face as if it would change from its usual blank stare. Of course, it never did. She simply nodded, and continued to look at him. "It took long enough, but I believe you are ready."

He relayed the plan to her, and she sat there patiently, waiting for him to be done speaking.

"Remember, you must take Kagome's soul before you join Kagura to battle Inuyasha. He will use the wind scar on Kagura, but you must be ready to deflect that attack back to him."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Her little voice whispered.

"Good. I trust that you will not fail me.. You will waken your sister before you leave. She has had more than enough time to heal from her injuries." He said, his fingers reaching for a piece of paper in the breast of his clothing.

…

" _Kagura.."_

The sound of the whisper caused her to wake from her slumber. A weary eye cracked open as she came into consciousness. Kagura did not know how long she had been lying there but her grief and her injuries had caused her to fall into a deep sleep. Still cloaked under her kimono, she lifted one of her long, dainty fingers and pulled down the kimono from over her face, looking around the room cautiously. There was no one there. But she had heard a voice. Kagura wanted more than ever to be alone in her dreams again, where Naraku could not find her. Her eyes traveled over to the corner of her room where she saw a large bowl that was not there before. She pulled her kimono completely off and looked at her body. Her injuries were completely healed, but she had a little blood still stained on her skin from the attack. Crawling a few feet over to the bowl, she saw that it contained water. There was a cloth on the side of the bowl and on the opposite side, her rouge was neatly placed. She figured Kanna must have been in here while she was unconscious and laid these things out for her to find.

" _That child is so quiet." She thought. "So undetectable. She is the only one who could steal into this room without my noticing. But what is this?"_

Kagura found a small piece of paper on top of the cloth, she picked it up slowly, unfolding it with her delicate fingers. Inside, there was a note.

" _You are forgiven."_

The first three words made her whole body shiver and her eyes widen. It was clearly Naraku who had written it. She huffed in disbelief at his choice of words.

"Forgiven..Forgiven for what? He is the one who deceived me. How pompous can he be?" Kagura whispered to herself before continuing to read.

" _Come to me when you look presentable."_

Her arms went limp at her sides for a moment. She was still coping with his deception, and had no wish to see him. But she knew she had no right to refuse. He could just as easily destroy her heart. Her pride was not worth dying for. She ripped up the note angrily and threw it on the floor.

"So I am to have my vanity if nothing else?" She asked aloud, to an empty room.

When she saw her own reflection in the water, she stopped. There was red throughout her face, from a mix of blood and rouge. She immediately began to scrub with the water, and all the redness began to fade from her pale face. She breathed in deeply and she continued to scrub her face and neck. The water was cold but it felt nice to be clean again. She dried her face with the cloth but then dipped it in, scrubbing her legs and stomach with it. Pretty soon all the mess had been washed off of her and she threw the cloth down on the side of the bowl. She handled her kimono delicately, dressing herself. She took her time purposefully, not wanting to rush to him. Tying her obi in the front, she withdrew into herself. Why had she been born into this body? Putting her hand over where her heart should have been, she shivered again.

Reaching for her rouge, she dipped her finger in, and dabbed it onto her lips. When she looked back into her reflection, she saw herself as she had been before her first battle. She looked beautiful, but she did not notice. She pulled her soft black curls into a ribbon on the top of her head and sighed. She felt a horrible anxiety come over her as she was to go to the man who caused her so much grief. She feared him, resented him, and wanted nothing more than to be free from the hold he had on her. Now that he had shown her his true colors, she was filled with hatred for him. He had touched her gently, used kind words, and had seduced her into a false sense of trust. And for what? For her to find out that she was not only at his mercy, but that he could care less about her. The trouble he had gone through to seem kind and affectionate was merely to get "the best performance out of her". She became sick at the thought of going to him. But she had no choice.

Sliding the door of her chambers open, she slid into the hallways of the dismal castle. Her feet were barely heard as she slowly walked down the dark hall. The closer she got to his chambers, the more her body shook. Noticing this, she scolded herself.

" _Be still, do not show your fear to him."_

Standing at his door, her fingers lingered. She took a deep breath, and her limbs stopped their trembling.

"Enter, Kagura." She heard his deep voice call to her from inside the room.

She slowly slid open the door and put one foot after the other inside. Naraku was sitting quietly against the wall of his chambers. His red eyes burned holes into her, and his face remained stoic.

"You're just on time. I was starting to think you'd be late." He snickered as she entered.

Kagura turned to close the door behind her, taking a deep breath as she shut it. She slowly turned around and took a few steps toward Naraku, her eyes never leaving the floor. He looked at her face, and watched her body language. He could tell by the way she moved that her spirit had been cut. Standing there silently, she waited for him to speak.

"You've been asleep for two days, Kagura. Surely, that was enough time to heal completely from your injuries."

Kagura nodded her head, keeping her eyes cast down. It was not a sign of submission, but disgust. She didn't want to have to look at him.

"Good." He said, reaching into the chest of his clothing. He pulled out her fan and her feather in one hand and held them up. "You may have these back."

Kagura nodded and kneeled down slowly, placing her palms out flat, not wanting to look eager about her weapons being returned to her. His arm stretched out, he dropped her weapon into her hand. She placed the fan in her lap as she pinned the feather into her hair. Letting her fan rest in her hand, she began to stand again, not saying a word and never once looking to him. He watched every little movement she made, and knew that she was not looking at him out of distaste.

"Kagura, you never told me what you wished to tell me before you left on your first assignment." He taunted her. "It seemed important."

"It was not important." She reassured him.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." He ordered, his red eyes staring daggers into her.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, and he saw the fear and anxiety lingering in them. Her body was unreadable, but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was scared, and she was angry.

"Naïve girl, did you think I would return those feelings? That you would come back a champion and that I would take you as my lover?"

He watched her eyes gloss over. He knew exactly how she had felt and he was toying with her. She hated him so much she wanted to strangle him. But she resisted. "No.." She lied in a soft voice.

"No, indeed. You would be foolish to believe that I could ever come to have feelings for something like you. Silly little rag doll. I crafted you with only one purpose, and that is to kill my enemies. Just because I created you does not mean I hold any sentiment towards you whatsoever. You are merely a possession. A killing machine. You are not worthy of love."

Kagura was cut deep by his berating, and she knew she could not show it. She could not let him see the damage he had done. He saw this change and smiled internally. Now that he had cut her down, he could build her up for battle.

"Your life here is only as difficult as you make it for yourself, Kagura. It's your choice to make the best of it. Obedience and loyalty are all I want from you and Kanna. You have a place to be, a purpose, and the power that only I allow you to possess. Without the weapons I've provided for you and the protection of my barrier, you would fall prey to other, more experienced demons. I'm certain that wolf demon Koga would not think twice and about ripping you to shreds if he saw you unarmed and alone. But with the power I've given you, you are able to easily annihilate that filthy beast. Being with me means you have strength and power. Power most demons wish they had. Without me, you have nothing."

Kagura thought about what he was saying, and looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. Without her weapon and her means of escape from deadly strikes, she would have been destroyed. But that did not mean that she had any wish to stay under Naraku's control. She reached deep into herself and vowed that she would not let his words hinder her spirit. She would only obey him as long as it would take to gain her independence from him.

"I understand. You have my loyalty." She said, nodding her head.

"Good.," He said, changing the subject. "You have a new assignment. There is a village that Inuyasha and his friends are staying in tonight. Your sister, Kanna, will be stealing the souls of every last villager. That is where you come in. You will possess the villagers into attacking Inuyasha. While he is distracted, Kanna will steal the soul of the young priestess Kagome. This is the most important part of the mission. Kanna will come to you and you will allow him to see the wind scar. You will let kanna take your place after he cuts through it."

Kagura stood there, just taking in his words. _"If I allow Kanna to take my place, she will be destroyed. Won't she? No, she won't. The mirror will deflect the attack. I think I understand."_

"With the blows you received from the Tetsaiga, I was able to comprehend the sword's power. Go forth now, Kagura. Your sister Kanna has already been dispatched."

…..

" _Who knew such a pathetic human girl would contain such a huge soul? I am impressed. Kagome is able to see the jewel shards, and now this. Kanna's mirror had thrown Inuyasha's attack back at him, but it was no match for her arrow. Kanna had to release all the souls from the mirror before it burst, becoming useless. She seemed to know exactly what was happening before I did, which means she is comprehending a lot more than I gave her credit for. Her silence is not to be mistaken for stupidity. Luckily I got to relay my message to Inuyasha before we all had to depart. Kanna may have broken his bones, but Kikyo broke his heart when she gave the jewel shards to me."_

Naraku thought as he looked out of the window of his chambers. They had just gotten back from the battle. He had been able to transport both himself and his incarnations back with him in his barrier. The girls were there behind him. Kanna was fixated on her mirror and Kagura looked angrily at the girl, flustered form battle.

"What are you doing? Kanna, why were not able to steal that woman's soul?" She asked aggressively. "I could have been killed."

"Kagome's soul was too large." The girl answered simply, turning her mirror left and right as she looked into it.

"Disgraceful. You are no more fit for battle than a human child." She scolded the girl.

"Kagura." Naraku interrupted her. "What do you hope to achieve from shouting? Kanna does not have the capacity to feel remorse for her failure. Do not waste your energy on her."

"Does that mean that you are not also angered by it? I know this cannot be true."

"My anger is none of your concern. Is it your desire that Kanna should be punished for her failure?"

Kagura lightened up a bit. While she was angry at the girl, she wouldn't want to witness anything of that sort. "No, sir."

"Do not be concerned for Kanna. Pain is not in her range of senses. Punishing her would be pointless."

Kagura straightened herself out before whipping her fan open to cool herself off. She stood there, staring at the girl as Kanna looked into her mirror. Looking into it as if she were trying to figure something out. Naraku approached her, taking a gander into the mirror. There was no image in her mirror but her own, but it looked as if she was communicating with the mirror. His eyebrows tightened, as he wasn't completely sure what she was doing.

"Kagura, leave us." He said, not taking his eyes off of Kanna and her mirror.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kagura whispered under her breath before heading for the door. She looked back at the image of Naraku and Kanna before sliding the door closed. It gave her a strange feeling, but she ignored it and began to walk down the halls of the castle.

Naraku slipped the mirror out of Kanna's hands. He felt her hands tighten on it for a moment before she released it to him, as if he were interrupting something. Her arms rested at her sides as she lifted her eyes to meet his. He became immediately paranoid, and filled with the need to prove that she was not hiding something from him.

"Tell me, Kanna, what did you see?"

"I saw myself." She said.

"Hmm." Naraku said, thinking of a way to see if she was lying. "Do you want the mirror returned to you?"

She felt a great pull towards the mirror, as it was part of her. But wanting?

"I will have it only when you choose to give it to me."

"Of course you will. That is not what I asked. Do you **want** it?" Naraku tested her, holding the mirror up above her head.

"No." She answered.

Naraku smirked, and used his other hand to grasp the girl's chin, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. The dark black orbs in her eyes were unreadable.

"Good. There will be no secrets. Everything you see, you will tell me."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kanna said before he released her. He placed her mirror in her hands once more.

"Now show me Inuyasha and his comrades, my saimyosho should be right on their tails as we speak."

…

It had been a couple days, and Kagura had not seen much of Naraku around the castle, which she was happy for. Although, she hadn't seen much of her sister, Kanna, either. A few times she had spied them in Naraku's room, merely looking into the mirror, watching Inuyasha and his friends closely as they found shelter to recover in after the last battle. She became concerned for the girl. Naraku trusted her more, for reasons obvious to Kagura. The girl had no reasons to defy or go against his wishes, and so she was favored by him. But there was a fragility about the girl that made Kagura feel for her.

"Ugh, this dismal places bores me. Why am I not able to roam as I wish when he doesn't need me? What is the point of cooping me up in here?" She complained aloud for the hundredth time.

"Hm?" She heard a small noise down the hall way. Curiously, she followed the hall where it came from.

When she got to the end of the hall there was a tiny room no bigger than a closet. She peered in through the blinds and saw a face. _"It's the boy.." She thought. "Did he move?"_

She had seen the boy here in this room before, motionless and unresponsive. She did not know why Naraku kept around a human boy, but he did catch her interest.

"Kohaku?" She asked through the blinds, to complete silence.

The small figure of the boy didn't move, it merely kneeled there as if it were waiting for something.

"Can you hear me?" She asked the boy, curiously.

"Yes.." The young figure answered, making Kagura's eyes widen.

"Why are you here in this castle?" She whispered, leaning in. "What does Naraku want with you?"

The boy again remained silent. She didn't know if he was silent because he was daft or silent because he had been ordered to be. She moved the blinds aside and stepped into the small room, kneeling down by the boy. Kagura looked into his face, and saw the blankness behind his eyes. Naraku had definitely bewitched this boy. _"But why?"_

Kagura lifted one of her fingers and ran it down his face, hoping he would flinch. But he stayed as still as ever. The state of the human boy gave Kagura an uneasy feeling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shouted, shooting up onto her feet. She turned to face what it was that had touched her. Kanna stood there beside her, looking up to her.

"You scared me, Kanna!" She shouted at the young girl.

"Master Naraku does not want you in here. The boy is to be left alone." She said, looking over to Kohaku's motionless figure. "He wants to see you in his chambers."

"Does this mean I finally get to go outside and do something for a change?" She huffed, brushing past Kanna and the boy.

Kanna stood there, staring at the human boy Kohaku for a moment. The blank look on his face almost matched hers. He did not feel things because he did not wish to remember the events that happened before he came here, whereas she never had feelings to begin with. She turned, never taking her eyes off of him as she exited the room.

Kagura's toes connected with the floor lightly as she glided down the hallway. She made sure to always make him wait for her in some way. She would not go running to him at any rate. She lingered by his door, as she usually did. But he didn't seem to notice she was waiting for him to call her in. Kagura heard him stabbing into the floor before him, grumbling violently.

"That filthy whore." She could hear say aloud. "Who does she think she is? Worthless."

" _Is he talking about me?" She wondered, now very hesitant to enter the room._

"Kikyo, you torment me even now." She heard him grumble, as he stabbed his knife into the floor one more time. "Horrid wench."

"He speaks of the priestess." Kagura whispered to herself. She knew little about the woman who had given Naraku shards of the sacred jewel. All she knew is that the woman was a priestess and had died a long time ago. Naraku didn't speak much about her. So she had no idea why he was cursing her name.

Naraku stopped, putting his knife down, looking to the door of his chambers. "Stop milling around in the hallway and get in here." He said angrily.

Kagura slid his door open and entered, sliding the door shut behind her.

"You called for me, Master Naraku?" She asked, trying to act nonchalant. She looked at the marks he had left on the ground before him. He looked jaded as his eyes were bloodshot and he was hunched over angrily. His red eyes pierced through her.

"Bored, are we?" He queried, already knowing the answer. He couldn't help but overhear her dismay over the past few days, as she made it a point to be very vocal about it.

"Bored of this place? Surely, you are mistaken. I enjoy sitting around all day and doing nothing."

"Hm. Sarcasm. Your attitude, while sometimes amusing, is not going to be welcomed this day. There are important things to discuss and I will not steady my hand should you choose to be impudent."

Kagura nodded, knowing that it was better to be silent at a time like this. She put her arms at her sides, ready to be cooperative. Even if she didn't want to be.

"You know that Kikyo is the priestess who had given me the shards that made it capable for me to create you and Kanna. After a recent visit I made to her, I have reason to believe that she is trying to pull one over on me. I'm not sure what she intended when she gave me the jewel. But she is not going to fool me."

"So what am I to do?"

"I need you to follow Kikyo and keep an eye on her. I do not trust her."

"Is that all?"

"You will report back to me should you find out any odd details. Be careful and do not follow her too closely."

Kagura nodded and turned, anxious to get out of this room and the castle. She slid open the door, and placed a foot outside of it.

"One more thing." Naraku said, and she turned slightly to look at him. "This isn't an in and out mission like the ones in the past, so you are very likely going to have contact with other demons. I expect you to kill any demons or humans, for that matter, who try to distract you from your job."

"Why should _they_ want to have my attention?" Kagura asked curiously.

"I think you know very well why." He glared.

"I do not intend to make any friends if that is what you are suggesting." She said, putting her other foot on the opposite side of the door.

"Good. Now go." Naraku said, watching her slide the door shut.

" _Smart mouth wretch." He thought to himself. "I better have one of my saimyosho stay nearby as well to make sure she is on task. Kikyo… I will find out what it is that you are trying to pull. And when I do, I shall see to it that your plans are thwarted."_

….

" _Ugh, I can't believe what a waste of time this is. It's been two days, and all I've seen this miserable woman do is take care of human men who were injured in battle. Why does Naraku take such an interest in her? It's not like she's his type or anything. If he even had a type. That man is a mess worrying about her like this. Well, at least it did get me out of his estate for a while. I guess I should have her to be grateful for. It's been very peaceful on the outside."_

Kagura was sitting beside a lake, close to a human village. She took a moment to dip her feet into the lake as she didn't see any humans around. She did a good job of keeping herself hidden from them. She picked at a few flowers she found on the ground, smelling them and then crushing them in her palm. Letting go of the petals, she watched them float away from her. She thought of her own hopelessness, and how she would never escape from Naraku at this rate. It wasn't like she could take the opportunity to take off and never return. If she took off, he would crush her heart and she would die where she stood. Kagura couldn't let this happen. She held her hand to her chest and sighed.

"One day.. I have to have faith." She said to herself.

"Hello miss." She heard coming from a bush.

"Who is that?" She said aloud, hand on her fan.

"Hands off your weapon, miss. I did not come to fight." The voice said again.

Kagura stood up defensively. "Show yourself."

From the other side of the bush, she could see a man. He was clearly not human, as he had gills on his neck. Otherwise, he looked like he could have been human. He had brown hair pulled back and blue eyes.

"What kind of beast are you?" She demanded to know.

"I am called Juru and I am the guardian of the lake here. A fish demon, if you want to get specific. I happened upon you when you dipped your lovely little feet in my lake."

"I am sorry to have trespassed in your territory." She said, turning to leave. Kagura had no quarrel with him.

"Do not apologize, miss. I should be thrilled that such a beauty has graced my lake with her presence."

"Please, your flattery is wasted on me." She said, whipping her fan open, covering her mouth and nose.

"That is not true." The fish demon took another step toward her. "I've never seen you around before. Please, tell me, what is your name?"

She smiled underneath the veil of her fan. "Kagura."

"Well, Kagura, you are certainly a sight for sore eyes. I don't see too many demonesses around here with such great beauty."

"Stop." She remained coy, fanning herself. Kagura couldn't help but enjoy the attention she was getting. She wasn't especially attracted to the demon before her, but it was nice to have kind words spoken to her. Naraku hadn't spared a kind word for her since before she left on her first mission. She sighed.

"Where do you come from, Kagura?" He queried, sitting down by the bank.

"I am not at liberty to say." She responded, thinking of Naraku's last words to her. She did not want to have to harm this polite creature if she didn't have to. "I should really go."

"Please don't." He said gently. "I should wish to get to know you and gain your favor."

"You are shameless." She smirked behind her fan. "But really I.."

Kagura's body went cold when she looked into the distance and saw one of Naraku's poison insects peeking at her from behind a branch. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am sorry.." She said quietly, hiding her face behind her fan.

"Sorry for wh- AGH!" He shrieked as he was cut down swiftly by one of Kagura's wind blades.

She stood there for a minute with her fan lifted in the air, breathing deeply as she watched what remained of Juru fall into the water and sink. She placed her arms at her sides before looking back up at the saimyosho. She turned, walking in the opposite direction. She hadn't wanted to cut down such a peaceful beast, but she had to make it seem that she was being compliant. Kagura frowned, without a doubt Naraku was watching from far away, getting a cheap laugh out of the death of the fish demon.

"Damn you, Naraku." She whispered under her breath.

She gasped when she saw Kikyo traveling through a path in the woods, hiding herself behind a tree as not to give herself away. Kikyo stopped for a moment, looking to the tree that Kagura was hiding behind.

" _This woman Naraku created is not at all clever. Over the past two days, I allow her to follow me at a distance. She doesn't think I know she is there. However, I know that she is here merely on Naraku's errand so I will not draw any arrows unless she tries to harm any of the humans I'm caring for."_

 _..._

Thank you for reading this chapter! More to come soon. A bit more action. Thank you to the followers as well! The Young Bride is my popular fic (probably because Sesshomaru is a more popular character than these guys but he is going to make an appearance at some point in this) , but it makes me feel good to know that people are reading this as well! Kagura and Kanna are def. favorite chracters of mine. Have a good day! :))


	4. The New Demon

(Hey guys! Just a trigger warning for torture in this chap.)

Chapter 4: The New Demon

" _Inuyasha and Kikyo. Who would've known they had had a romantic relationship before? But even more interesting,the priestess expressed her desire to cast Naraku and the jewel from this world. Can she do that? Is she capable of this? No, that can't be true. Look at her. She looks like nothing more than a mortal woman. Inuyasha looks so feeble right now. I could take him out with such ease. Why should I hide in the shadows when I have them both here? I will kill both Kikyo and Inuyasha."_

Kagura moved with great speed, removing herself from behind the tree she was standing behind. She flicked her weapon in the direction of both Kikyo and Inuyasha. But before she could complete her attack, she heard a whistling sound go past her head and an arrow sunk itself into the tree right next to her ear. She looked up into the tree across from her and saw Kikyo pointing an arrow at her.

"Kagura!" She could hear Inuyasha say.

"The next one will be your demise." Kikyo warned.

Kagura was a little surprised at Kikyo's skill, and did the first thing that came to mind. Protecting her own life. She pulled the feather from her hair and threw it, hopping into the sky. The feather took her away at great speed. She breathed heavily in relief, angry at her brash decision to attack the two, not knowing Kikyo's strengths. She was glad to have escaped unscathed though.

" _That was a close one. I have the information Naraku needs. I don't need to follow her any longer. Not that I could as I've given myself away. What a miserable woman."_

….

Kanna sat before Naraku holding up the mirror for him to see. The saimyosho that had been sent to keep Kagura on task were watching Kagura follow Kikyo as she met up with Inuyasha, though he could not hear anything that was going on, as usual. Naraku watched as Kagura removed herself from her hiding place, and began to attack. His teeth clenched and he stood angrily. Next, he saw the arrow. Kikyo had retaliated. He couldn't see the priestess but he knew she was there and had the upper hand. He growled and he watched Kagura as her feather took her away into the sky. The saimyosho looked to Kikyo before it flew away. Naraku's face softened when he saw her. Onigumo's heart dropped inside of the demon, which made him even angrier. His heart was glad that Kikyo was unharmed, and it made his mind grind with conflict. He looked away, and angrily growled as he put a hole through the wall with his fist.

Kanna was one of the few creatures who got to see Naraku when he was not composed. He always remained calm and collected around his enemies to ensure them he had the upper hand. But at the castle, every once in a while, he would go into a fit of rage. Kanna didn't care, she would simply watch him until he was done. Such a display of emotions would be startling to most. He put a few more holes in the wall before he stopped and made his way over to Kanna. The saimyosho were at Kagura's heels, and he could see her kimono flowing in the wind.

"Either Kagura is brave or entirely stupid. Either way, she was not ordered to kill Kikyo or abandon her post."

Kanna looked up at Naraku, studying his face. She looked on in curiosity, wondering why it was he raged about as he did. Wouldn't it be a benefit to him if Kikyo and Inuyasha were killed? She gathered that there must be something attaching him to Kikyo that made him want her to remain alive. Although she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

" _Naraku wants the priestess alive. Why is this?"_

"Kanna, when she returns, you will make sure she comes to me first." He said, turning his back to her. "But first, I would like you to check on the condition of the new one."

Kanna nodded and stood up, without moving she transported herself just outside of the small rooms of the castle and into the courtyard. She looked to her right and saw a huge beast with horns laying down silently. It was on it's stomach and she could see the tail coming from it's back. Like both herself and Kagura, this beast had just recently been created from Naraku. He was much bigger and more fierce-looking than his sisters before him. She moved in close to the creature, standing before its frightful face. Kanna was not scared of the beast at all, as fearsome as it looked.

" _It will wake soon." She said, placing her hand on its forehead._

…

Kagura finally reached her destination. She leapt off of her feather and landed gracefully on the ground before the castle. She caught the feather as it deteriorated in size and placed it neatly back into her hair. She breathed out frustratedly.

" _That miserable priestess almost killed me. I can't believe I almost fell at the hands of a human woman. Damn it all."_

Looking to the castle, she felt a new sense of dread take over her. The idea of walking back into these dismal walls made her feel claustrophobic. She couldn't breathe free here. The smell of a light miasma sickened her to her stomach. She knew that he was not going to be happy with her. Like a fool, she had blown her cover only to fail at killing both Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo. She replayed the scene in her mind, and shivered at the thought of the arrow whizzing by her head.

When she entered the castle gates, she knew there was something different. She smelled a new presence about the castle. She followed the scent, and it brought her to the courtyard. She gasped when she saw a beast lying there motionless. She walked over to it, still keeping enough distance. It was a fearsome looking animal.

"What a hideous creature. Must be a new creation of Naraku's." She said aloud.

"He is." She could hear a small voice say.

"Kanna.." Kagura turned to look at the girl.

Kanna looked to the beast and then back to Kagura. They stood like this for a couple minutes before Kagura sighed. There was no explanation needed between them. She knew that Kanna was sent to her by him.

"Alright. I'm going. I'm going." Kagura growled aloud, turning on her heel with her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

Kanna watched her sister walk away, and felt a twinge of something in the back of her mind. Was it concern? She shook it off, approaching the beast who lay motionless on the ground. She placed her hand on his forehead before looking back up at the castle.

…..

Kagura walked through the halls of the castle slowly. Her delicate feet hardly making a sound. When she approached Naraku's chambers, she didn't feel his presence at all. She slowly entered the room, looking around. The room was empty aside from some jars and other trinkets lying around. She shrugged and made her way outside of the room, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I tried." She said, letting her guard down. "I can't speak to him if he's not here."

She glided down the hallway until she came to her own chambers, ready to unwind for a little bit. She stopped at the door when she felt something was off. She slowly placed her fan in the slit of the shades and moved it aside, looking into the room. Naraku was sitting there cross legged, his chest bare. His black locks fell over his shoulders. He was wiping a clear liquid on a crude shaped tool, that looked much like a knife. His red eyes met with hers.

"Kagura, you are back." He said calmly. "Come here."

She kept her face straight but internally she was panicking. Why was he in her chambers and what was he doing? Not wanting to seem nervous, she sat down on her knees across from him, whipping her fan open, concealing her face aside from her red eyes. Her big black eyelashes blinked watching as he covered the tool with the mysterious clear liquid.

"I have the information you wanted." She said, hoping to get him to leave her sooner rather than later.

"Turn around." He said, making her flinch.

"Pardon?" Kagura said confusedly.

"Don't hesitate." He said, placing the tool down.

Kagura placed her fan down at her side and turned around with her back facing him. She flinched when she felt his cold fingers pull down her kimono exposing her back at him. Her hands shot up to her chest, crisscrossed against each other in reaction to the cold air on her bare chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" She panicked, unsure of his intention.

"Kagura, you refuse to follow orders. You were not ordered to kill the priestess Kikyo. Yet you defy me to fulfil your own agenda, and embarrass yourself in the process." He said as he picked up the tool and began to run it across her skin gently. Kagura felt the cold blade on her back, and she gasped.

"Let me explain.." Her breathing became heavy as she realized he was going to be using it on her.

Before she could say anything else, she felt the blade make its way into her back. It wasn't very deep into her skin, but it was in enough to cause her pain. It made her grunt aloud, but she was able to keep her composure. What came next was unexpected and much more excruciating than the initial wound was a sting that felt like salt being poured on her wound after the blade was removed. She let out a small cry and slunk to the ground, away from Naraku. The liquid sizzled under her skin, making a few tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Please, don't.." She whispered softly, already exhausted and pained from her brush with death. Her nose touched the floor and her eyes were tightly shut as she hugged her body.

"Kagura, your cowardice is most unbecoming of you. If you want to live past this day, you will be still." He said, waiting for her to sit back up patiently.

Kagura breathed out and rose back up slowly making Naraku smirk; the darkness in his soul radiating from him. He couldn't see her face but he knew that she was already in agony. Her eyes closed tight and her teeth clenched together, she quickly tried to distract herself from Naraku's instrument. She felt the tool cut into her skin again and she grunted as he twisted it. The smirk on Naraku's face unmoving, it was clear that he enjoyed what he was doing.

Naraku thought of when he had cut Kanna, to no response. She did not even flinch. When he let his tool slide in and out of Kagura's back, he took great interest in watching her body flinch and tremble at its touch. He could not cut her willfulness, but he could cut her skin. And that was just as well for him, if not more. His demon blood ran hot at her obvious pain.

Kagura held back for the first minute, but as he continued to let the blade pierce her skin and the liquid works its magic, she started to lose control of herself. Her small grunts became shouts of pain. She felt hot blood running down her pierced back and the hands that held her kimono up shook.

"No more. I can't." She managed to say through her cries.

When she felt the sizzling burn once again, she couldn't be still anymore. Her body slunk to the ground once more, unable to handle it any longer. "Kikyo is deceiving you!" She shouted.

There was a great silence, and she didn't move at all. She could feel a few trickles of blood fall down her back as the wounds began to heal. Her shaky breathing was all that could be heard in the room as Naraku stood up, making his way over to the window. He let the tool drop from his hands onto the ground, which made Kagura lift her head. When she realized he was done, she lifted her kimono onto her shoulders and hugged it to her body as she recollected herself. Keeping her eyes on him, she watched his eyes change. He had a new face on that she had never seen on him before. He looked as if his feelings had been hurt. But his face quickly changed back into a scowl.

"What do you know?" He turned to her.

"She gave you the shards of the jewel on purpose. I don't know how, but she intends to use the jewel to destroy you. She said this in her own words." Kagura's breathing was starting to get back to normal, although she was still shocked. "She said you were her enemy."

Naraku's face became angry as he listened to Kagura speak of Kikyo.

"That bitch, I knew she was up to something." He said, balling his hand into a fist.

Just then, Kanna had entered the room. She looked over to Kagura, who was clearly devastated. She had no doubt been punished for her slip up with Kikyo, and it made Kanna curious. Her head tilted as she looked at Kagura with her deep black eyes.

" _You feel what I cannot. Kagura, my sister, your strong demeanor has been moved so greatly by this sensation. Is pain really so moving?" She thought in her head, thinking of the time Naraku had pierced her skin. She felt nothing, she had not even flinched. She wondered what it felt like to experience pain._

"Kanna, why do you interrupt? Stop standing around and speak." His voice made Kanna turn her head to Naraku. She hadn't even realized she had been standing there long.

"Master Naraku." She said with her little voice. "It's woken up."

 _(Minutes earlier)_

 _Kanna sat by the large head of the demon that Naraku had created. She was looking into her mirror, watching humans interact with each other far away from where she was sitting. She took a particular interest in people, and watched them often. When she heard a small gurgling sound, she looked up. The closed eyes of the demon opened, and began to glow red. Kanna stood up, waiting for it to speak._

 _The beast woke up gently, which wasn't expected. His large limbs moved to the ground, pulling him onto his feet. He looked down to the child beneath him and growled. He did not seem very confused, even though he should have been._

" _Child, where am I?" He demanded to know._

" _In our Masters castle. I am your sister." She said plainly._

" _And what, pray tell, is our Master's name?"_

" _Naraku. He will be happy to see that you've woken. He feared you wouldn't."_

 _The demon paused, and listened to the wind surrounding him._

" _I hear a noise." He said, moving his eyes to the castle doors. "Like a woman crying in pain. I hear it not only with my ears. I hear her cries both external and internal. Should this be the first sound I hear?.. Her grief fills my soul with desire, and a taste for blood."_

 _Kanna's eyes also moved to the door, and she thought she must let him know immediately. "Stay here. He will want to see you."_

" _Am I taking orders from a child? That sounds most ridiculous. I think not. You will be my first meal." He moved towards the girl._

" _If you choose to do that, I cannot ensure that you will live long. Naraku does hate when his creations are willful." She looked at him with her black, fearless eyes._

 _If almost on cue, he heard another pitiful shout from inside the castle walls. He looked back to the child and nodded. He did not know the true powers of this "Master" he was supposedly created by, but was too smart to risk himself just yet. He tried to imagine what this Master might look like. He figured he must double him in size and strength, in order to be able to create him. He let the ghoulish girl disappear inside unharmed._

Naraku nodded when Kanna told him the update on his newest creation. He snapped himself out of his rage for Kikyo and nodded. He looked over to Kagura, glaring at her with his red eyes.

"We will continue this discussion at a later time. Get up. It's time for us to meet your brother."

Kagura slowly rose onto her feet, tying her obi in front. She took a deep breath out. Naraku folded him arms into his sleeves. The wind demoness looked at him and she made a small, submissive bow to let him know that she was ready. It killed her to have to show Naraku the respect he did not deserve but now was not a time to keep him waiting. He smirked maliciously, enjoying her display of subservience. He didn't get it to see it very often in her, as she was usually strong minded and snarky with him. Naraku beamed in his victory over the demoness' spirit. He moved past both of the girls, and up the hall. Kanna and Kagura walked slightly behind to either side of him.

Kanna looked to her right to look at Kagura. Her head was cast down and her steps were as silent as ever. When Kagura noticed her sister looking at her, she whipped her fan open to cover her face.

" _Do not let anyone see that he hurt you. Stand up tall. You cannot let him defeat you like this." She scolded herself. "There will come an opportunity to throw Naraku to the wolves.. or dogs for that matter. You just have to be patient. Don't let him get to you."_

Naraku's smirk widened when they had finally made their way outside into the courtyard. He saw the beast he had created was standing there, breathing heavily. Kagura looked upon this animal with disgust. The beast looked at Naraku exiting the castle doors and laughed.

"This man is the Master of this castle?" He growled amusedly, letting out a sadistic laugh after as he turned to Kanna. "Little girl, you have sealed all of your fates with your ruse."

"Such a pompous creature, I shall call you Goshinki." Naraku said, his smile making the beast growl.

The beast looked at Kagura, and read her mind. _"I should hope Naraku does not want me to work aside this ugly demon." She thought before scoffing at his image._ He recognized the voice inside her head as the same one he had heard when he had first woken up.

He then looked to Kanna and tried to do the same, but all he heard was silence. It was as if she knew he was listening. He then turned to Naraku and tried again. He found again that there was silence, but not because Naraku had silenced his mind. It was because he could not read his mind. He second guessed the true power of the man before him.

"What manner of demon are you, Naraku?" Goshinki asked.

"That is not important. All you need to know is that I have created you from a part of myself as I have created Kagura and Kanna. You will not attack any of us, as you will be serving me. You are indeed a fine creation, if I do say so myself. Don't you agree, Kagura?"

Kagura looked to Naraku, her eyes shown from the veil of her fan. _"My finest creation." She remembered the words he had spoken to her, as he traced her chin with his finger, a deceitful smile across his lying face._

Her chest tightened when she realized she was playing the same angle with this new demon. Kagura winced, not wanting to be around him anymore, lest she say something she might regret.

"Who am I to disagree with you, Master Naraku?" Kagura said plainly, shrugging her shoulders. "After all, you've created him. He'll do, I guess."

Naraku let out a small yet vicious laugh as Kagura snapped her fan closed. Her cheeks burned angrily as she turned around and headed towards the door, letting herself inside and leaving Naraku behind with Goshinki and Kanna.

"You'll have to excuse your sister Kagura. She truly is jealous of you. I have created you stronger than those before you." Naraku relayed to Goshinki, who was still taking in all of this information.

"Tell me, Naraku. If you created me so strong, what should stop me right now from tearing you limb from limb and taking over your castle for myself?"

"You are strong, no doubt. But you will find that I will be victorious in any attempt of mutiny. I am the Master of this castle, and it will remain that way."

"I should like to test that theory." Goshinki said pompously, reaching out and grabbing for Kanna. The child was scooped up by his great claws. "But first, I think I shall devour the child."

Kanna looked blankly into his eyes, fearless as he slowly brought her to his large fangs. He closed his mouth where the first half of her body should be, and found that he had bit down on nothing. He opened his palm, looking into his hand. There was nothing there. He looked to his side confusedly, and saw the child standing across from him, as if she had disappeared and reappeared. In his confusion, he had forgotten to pay attention. He felt two large tentacles wrap around his mouth, closing it tightly like a muzzle. The tentacles pulled him to the ground, slamming his face in the dirt. His eyes concentrated as the tentacles pulled tighter around his mouth. A couple more wrapped around his horns, pulling his face down further. He tried to bring his hands to remove the tentacles, but they were deflected by two more tentacles reaching out for his wrists. More and more tentacles came at him from different angles, holding him down even tighter than before. Goshinki struggled for a minute, looking to see where all the tentacles were coming from. Pinned down tightly, he saw Naraku walking calmly towards him. There were tons of tentacles coming out from his body. He kneeled one knee down by Goshinki, placing his hand on the creatures muzzled snout.

"I have created you, Goshinki. I know what your weaknesses are, as well as your strengths. Any further attempt to devour myself or either of your sisters will result in immediate death. I can destroy you, now, if that if your desire."

The creature remained still, not fighting against the tentacles any longer. "I do not want this." He growled.

The tentacles all loosened and began to retreat, causing a great flash of light, before Naraku took a step back, letting the creature find his way back onto his feet. "I know it is your desire to taste blood, but you will have to show patience. Soon enough, I will feed you the blood of as many humans as you can devour. But you will show me obedience."

The beast nodded grudgingly. "That is all I desire is the taste of flesh. If what you say is true, your will is my command."

Naraku let out a vicious smile.

(That's a wrap for Chapter 4! Thank you for reading. Especially thank you to the few followers I do have you guys are great. xoxo

Next Chapter is going to contain sexual content, just a heads up. Thanks again!)

 _._


	5. Onigumo's Nature

((Chapter Five is here! Sorry it took a bit.

Trigger Warning: Sexual violence. Kind of explicit so just be aware.

Guest: Thank you so much for your kind review! I'm so happy you like it. Kagura and Naraku are some of my favorite characters so I don't think it's weird at all. I try to keep the characters true to their original to the best of my ability while adding my own elements so I'm flattered, really. You have no idea how excited I was when I read your review! I get reviews and follows all the time for my more popular fic so I got super happy when I saw that this fic had a first review! Thank you. ))) 

Chapter Five: Onigumo's Nature

 _No, this won't do at all. Onigumo, you weakling. How dare you interfere with me like this? Just when I think I am ready to be rid of you, you decide to get the best of me. This heart that beats inside of me brings me such anger. Kikyo… the very name brings me pain and weakens my disposition. Hearing of her speaking against us has brought this heart great grief. I do not have time to grieve that miserable bitch. The heart wants her so much, but that will never be. And you know that, don't you Onigumo? You want a woman you shall never have. Is that why you waste my time with these frivolous outbursts of desire? How could I have let this heart within me hurt and weaken me to this point? Just look at her.._

Naraku sat hunched over against his wall, looking across the room at something. His face was full of conflict and disgust. His eyes narrowed at the one sitting across from him.

 _You call out for me to fulfill your sick human desires. You do not want her, though. She is not a woman. That little body is no good. Must we do this, Onigumo? What a waste of precious time._

Kanna stood across from him. Her pale white skin glowed in the dimness of Naraku's chambers. Her eyes looked directly at him, unmoving.

"Leave me, Kanna." He said, his voice frustrated as his eyes moved away from her. "I wish to be alone."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Her little voice answered. She bowed her head and vanished.

When she reappeared, she was in her own room. She sat down slowly, picking up her mirror and holding it close to her.

" _Master Naraku is being weakened by his human heart. Ever since he learned of Kikyo's deceit he has been most moody and unpredictable. Today he called me into his chambers.. He gazed disgustedly upon me for a half hour before sending me away. I don't know what to make of this. I do not know what to make of him."_

Kanna got the sudden idea to pay a visit to her sister, Kagura. She slid open her door, closing it behind her. Her small feet made no sound as she glided down the hall and to Kagura's room. She saw the shadow of her sister relaxing inside and let herself in. When she entered she saw Kagura laying down on her side with her hand holding her head up. Kagura looked over to Kanna, first looking angry but then relaxed. She was glad that it was Kanna and not their despicable Master, who she was still angry at for punishing her the way he did when she returned from spying on his not-so-beloved Kikyo.

"Hello, dear." She said, sitting up and tiredly leaning back. "To what do I owe this little intrusion?"

Kanna sat before her sister, and Kagura made a stink face. "He doesn't want me, does he?"

"No." The little voice said, as she studied Kagura.

"Oh, good. I don't think I can stand to see him right now." She replied, running a pale delicate finger across the side of her lip.

"Perhaps you should become a shadow." Kanna said.

Kagura gave Kanna a funny look, not sure if the girl was attempting to be humorous. Or was it a waring of some sort? Shaking her head amusedly, she reached out and touched the girls arm.

"Kanna, I know you interrupted on purpose yesterday." She said.

Kanna looked at Kagura, remembering the pain-stricken face she had seen on her the day before. Their Master was in the middle of an interrogation on Kagura when she came in, stopping it altogether. She could have waited to tell him about Goshinki's awakening, but she hadn't.

"What would that mean?" Kanna asked.

"It may mean you are not as unfeeling as you'd like us to think." Kagura said, a small smile gracing her rouge lips.

Kanna's face never moved from its usual blankness. "Whatever you are trying to say is in your own head, Kagura. I feel nothing."

Kagura leaned her head back, taking a deep breath in. "If there should come a day you want to admit it, I will be here. He may have control over you, but he does not have control over your mind. You can defy him in your head if that is your desire."

"I desire nothing." Kanna said, her head hanging before it lifted again. "Do you defy him in your head, Kagura?"

"All the time. And he knows it too. That's why he trusts you more than I."

"I understand it is your wish to leave him." Kanna said.

"You are smart." Kagura said. "Not like it matters, anyways. It's not like I can just walk out of here of my own free will. If I asked for it, he would refuse to or worse, make me pay for asking such a thing."

"It is unwise to desire so greatly something unattainable such as your freedom."

Kagura's face dropped, and her eyebrows wrinkled. Her sister had just shot down her dream, and not in a subtle way. Her teeth clenched and she shook her head. "What do you know, anyway? Leave me, Kanna." She half-shouted.

Of course, it had not been the intention of Kanna to hurt Kagura in saying this. Her unapologetic, brutal honesty was just something of her nature, and it could not be held back by filters that were not there. She did not know enough to hold back on information based upon the emotions of the other beings in the castle. Kanna was simply an entity of logic. She said what was, regardless of whether or not you felt like listening to it. She knew that Naraku liked this about her. Obviously Kagura was not as happy with this quality of hers.

"As you wish, sister." Kanna said before standing up, and walking out of the room. She looked back at Kagura before completely exiting the room.

" _Foolish child. What does she know about my freedom? It can be won. It has to be. If I cannot hope for release from Naraku, then I should sooner wish for death. There are ways. There have to be. Someone has to destroy him, and they can. They must. I should hope this Kikyo is successful in ridding of him so I can walk. But I can never be sure. The next chance I get, I will help his foes in a subtle manner, so as not to give myself away. I must keep this to myself."_

Kagura thought of Kanna and how hopeless the small girl was. She didn't dream or wish for anything at all. What kept her going other than her will to live? Was that all? What a pitiful, sad existence she must have. Being obedient just to attain a life that you are not in control of. She felt bad for her but also in a way envied her. If she didn't have emotions, she would not be constantly depressed and anxious at the thought of Naraku. To be free of her grief over her own heart would be a great weight off of her shoulders. But, alas, she was a sentient being and would be pained until the day should come that she is either dead or released.

"Enough of these depressing thoughts." She scolded herself, standing. "I must do something I enjoy to distract myself. Something I can choose to do, without his saying so. He can stop me from leaving, but he can't stop me from dancing."

…

Naraku stalked through the halls of the castle, listening to the small noises around his estate. It was later at night and the halls were black excepting a few candles lighting the halls. He could hear the low growl of the beast Goshinki outside. The demon could not wait to feast, and nothing ever entered Naraku's barrier so it was not as if he could hold himself off with a small creature. Naraku knew he could not keep Goshinki cooped up for much longer, with the kind of hunger streak the beast was having. And so he would send him soon on his first mission, and hopefully if all went well, the beast would defeat Inuyasha. He knew already that Goshinki could read minds, all except for his of course. The few conversations he had with the large demon he had gotten to know better the powers of the third incarnation. He thought to himself this one might just be able to do what Kagura and Kanna couldn't.

" _But you must kill him soon after. A beast like that will never last long." He told himself._

He stopped suddenly when he heard the small taps of feet meeting the ground again and again in rhythm. Following the noise, he smelled the wind demoness close by. When he came to the door of her chambers, he saw that she had a candle on and her shadow was plastered on the wall before him. He studied the black shadow moving around, the way she twirled and moved in sync with her fan. She was dancing in the middle of the night for no apparent reason other than to keep herself occupied. He stayed by the room, watching her shadow move elegantly on its small feet. The hourglass shape on the demoness tantalized him, and made him stay. Again, Onigumo came into play in his own mind as his lower regions began to awaken.

" _This again, Onigumo? Your heart aches for the feel of a woman's skin. This is below me. Why must you torture me with these desperate human thoughts?"_

His hand reached out for to slide the door aside and they stopped suddenly.

" _Why shouldn't I?" Onigumo's human desires began to take a hold of him fast as he watched the silhouette of the wind demoness twist and turn, the obi swaying forward and backward in a teasing manner. "Do it. What is stopping you?"_

Before he knew it, Naraku had slid the door open and was making his way inside the room. He watched as Kagura stopped suddenly, looking over to him. She looked shocked to see him, as usually he would have his little Kanna come to fetch her for him. He never came to her ever. Kagura whipped her fan open covering her nose and mouth, nodding her head confusedly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Her tone represented her well. She was not fond of being intruded on in this time of personal enjoyment.

"Kagura, continue. I merely want to watch." He said, sliding the door behind him closed. The thud of the closed exit made Kagura jump a little. She was not used to such odd requests from Naraku. He had shown no interest in her dancing until now. She looked at his eyes and saw that they looked different, as if someone else was hiding behind his eyes. This made her nervous.

"You have never come to watch me dance before. Why now?" She queried.

"Kagura, you forget yourself. It is not your place to question me. Just do as I ask." He ordered, his eyes looking over her curves. The look he gave her made her uncomfortable. But she made a short bow to him, careful not to arouse his anger. She had not wish to be the target of his rage so soon again.

"Yes.." She managed to say through her discomfort.

He sat down across from her, the look in his eyes were conflicting. They would be filled with desire, and then anger. She gulped and tried to ignore her Master's strange behavior.

" _Maybe if I do as he says he'll go away." She thought._

Kagura whipped her fan and gently let it glide around her as she spun around. Naraku took notice to her small feet leading her about, her little white ankles keeping her balanced. He began to breathe slowly, Onigumo's nature taking over the demon even moreso now. He had given into the human's ugly desires and now it would run its course until it was over. His eyes followed her figure for a few minutes as she danced. He could smell her nervousness and confusion, and her fear made him even more aroused. His manhood began to grow from inside his clothing.

" _Weakling, Onigumo." He thought before giving in completely._

Naraku hand reached out for the fabric of her obi as it flowed by him, unraveling it as she completed her turn. She noticed this and shouted, holding her kimono to her. She dropped her fan to the floor to be able to hold her clothing to her body. She looked up and saw Naraku begin to stand. She panicked, and began to back away from him as he took a step forward, towering over her with a strange look in his eye.

"I don't understand." She said meekly.

"You don't need to understand, Kagura. You are not very wise, and so I will spare you the details. You will only have to do as I instruct. Now come here."

Her teeth clenched together, and her hands shook as she lowered her head and walked slowly over to him. An evil smirk came over his lips as she had no choice but to come to him. Onigumo's heart beamed with satisfaction at the demoness' disposition. When she was close enough to him, he reached out for her hair, removing the ribbon and the feather, letting her hair fall over her face and shoulder.

"Relax your hands." He ordered, crossing his arms.

Kagura let out a small unhappy sound as she grudgingly put her hands to her sides, her kimono immediately falling to the ground. _"What is he doing? Why is he doing this? Is this another punishment?" She thought in anger. "Why is he acting like this?"_

" _Naraku, how could you have denied me this for so long? I will conquer the beauty this night." Naraku's human side scolded him as he gazed upon the nude demoness._

Her body was pale and shapely. Her breasts were fair sized and full, with pink areolas. Her curly black tresses fell over them, decorating them. He could see her rouge lips through her hair, and her tiny nose which was red from embarrassment. But he could not see the eyes that were closed tightly, as her head was cast down. It was clear she was not happy with this invasion at all. Her curvy body trembled as he gazed upon her. Her legs were thin but muscular, and in between them he spied her womanhood. Her lips were a pale color, and he could see the pink of her flesh.

"I will be using your body tonight for my own purposes." He said, unfolding his arms and beginning to untie himself out of his robes. They fell to the floor. He heard a gasp from Kagura as she brought her arms up in front of her defensively.

"No." She stated. "I won't-"

Naraku grabbed at her wrists with his hands, squeezing them as he pulled her. Kagura held off as long as she could before her body gave in to his grasp. The thud of her knees could be heard hitting the ground as she fell to them.

"Please, Naraku." She said in a small, pleading voice that he didn't get to hear very often. He looked down at her bowed head, and knew that she was truly at his mercy. This made his manhood harden with pleasure. He leaned down, grabbing a fist full of her hair and she shouted as he lifted her head so their eyes could meet. When she looked into his eyes, she could see that something far more depraved had taken over him.

"Do not fight me, Kagura. You know that your body belongs to me. I will use it as I see fit."

Kagura felt her stomach turn at his words. Her eyes welled up with tears in her desperation. Face to face with the man who caused her so much grief, she relented. She shook her head before he shoved it down. Releasing her hair, he moved behind her to get a glimpse of her exposed, vulnerable state. He looked at her virgin flower, the blushing pink calling to him, gaining his arousal. Her luscious bottom was round and trembling.

He reached down and ran his finger across her blushing womanhood, making her shout and squirm at his touch. He let the rest of his clothing fall to the ground, exposing his erection. He moved onto his knees to be at her level. Naraku let one hand push her middle back down, stretching her skin out and exposing more of her to him. He let the other hand explore her sex. She cried out softly as he let his fingers torture her.

"Naraku.." She objected from beneath him.

"Be silent." He ordered, jamming several fingers into her at once. She yelped and her back arched. His fingers had torn into her, and her insides throbbed with pain at this invasion. Her virgin parts were now very sore.

" _This can't be happening." Her mind panicked as he continued to fill her opening._

When he stopped, she let out a cry of relief. He positioned himself behind her and grabbed a fistful of her black locks from the nape of her neck up.

"Now, Kagura, I will enter you. Stay in position and do not turn to look at me." Naraku's words made her whole body hot to the touch.

A single tear fell to the ground from her face. Before she knew it, she felt the whole of his girth slowly fill her aching sex. She shouted and her knees gave in, she fell forward onto her stomach. Naraku growled and yanked her body back up into position with his other arm.

"Stay still.." He thrusted harder and took satisfaction in the scream that was torn from her lips. Her body moved up and down as he pulled at her hair, the thuds of his hips against her bottom louder with each forceful entry.

She grunted and hissed as he became faster, pulling her harder down onto him.

"Kikyo.." She could hear a small grunt coming from his lips. "Kikyo.."

After a few minutes of this, Kagura had become silent. Her eyes no longer flowed with tears. Naraku noticed that she had stopped moving. He growled aloud and leaned over as he released his seed. As soon as he had, Onigumo's heart relaxed within him. His eyes returned to normal as a scowl came over his face. He slipped out of the demoness and let go of her. Kagura's body made a gentle thud when it landed on the floor. He quickly stood and began to dress himself.

" _Weak. I should never fall to your wishes again, Onigumo." He scolded his human heart. "This is beneath me."_

When Naraku was dressed he looked back over and saw that Kagura was sitting up, holding her scrunched up kimono to her body. She didn't look at him at all. Her eyes were glossed over and she was breathing deeply.

"Kagura."

She ignored his call for attention and continued to stare off in the distance away from him. He made his way over to her and came down to her level. Extending his hand, he used his finger to turn her face to his. Her eyes resisted for a moment but then made contact with his. She saw again that his eyes had returned to their normal state. This brought her no comfort.

"You will not speak of this night." Naraku stated.

She bit her lip as he put his hand back down his side and stood, but then her anger took over and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"To whom would I speak of this night? I've no one to speak to. No one cares." Her words were harsh but quiet. She shook her head, becoming more upset. "You've made sure of that."

Naraku turned his back to her. "I didn't bring you to life so you could make friends."

There were red lines in her eyes as she looked at his black hair strung messily over his robes.

"No, of course not." Her voice was cracking. "You created me so I could suffer on your account."

"Don't try to move me with words, Kagura. I do not care to hear them."

"I am an outlet for your petty grievances and your desires for that awful priestess. You must love her a whole lot to let her go on living after she admits to deceiving you!" She shouted.

Naraku growled at her words. _"Kikyo.."_

"If she is the one you want, then why not her? Why me?" Her voice carried on a certain sadness. "Why do I have to take it for her sake?"

"You are mistaken. Besides, I do not have to answer to you." He replied coldly.

"Of course not. But perhaps one day you'll have to answer to someone." Her eyes were angry.

Naraku turned back, his red eyes meeting with hers. He could see that she was trying to get some kind of emotional reaction out of him. He began to chuckle amusedly, even though he was angered by her words. He didn't want her to think she had won.

"You really do have a sharp tongue, my little wind demon." He grinned. "And such a spirit. It seemingly can't be broken. One day I should like to test that theory."

Naraku made his way over to the door, sliding it open. Kanna was just outside the door. She turned her head and looked up at him. He wondered if she had been there the whole time. Glaring at her, he stepped out of the doorway.

"Kanna.."

"Yes.." Her little voice answered.

"Assist Kagura and make sure she is ready for tomorrow."

And just like that, he was gone. Like a big black shadow disappearing down the halls of the castle.

…..

" _What has Master Naraku done?" Kanna thought._

Sound of splashing water against a stone floor could be heard. Two pale hands held a small bucket, dipping it into a pool of water and then pulling it out. Kanna turned with the bucket in her hands and began to pour it over the figure of her sister. Kagura sat there, head down, with her arms wrapped around her legs as the bucket of cold water was dumped over her. Her hair flattened out and fell over her knees as it became wet. She looked absently into the floor as Kanna dumped bucket after bucket on her. When she stopped, Kagura lifted her head and looked to Kanna.

"It doesn't matter how many times I bathe. I'll never get this stench off." She said, crossing her legs. "Fucking pointless."

Kanna remained silent as she put the bucket down and looked at her sister. She thought about the shadows of Kagura and Naraku plastered on the wall outside of her chambers. The sound of her struggle had roused something inside of Kanna that caused her to be pensive and silent. Kanna grabbed a small comb that was nearby and began to run it through Kagura's wet locks.

"Something took over Naraku tonight. I saw it with my own two eyes. He looked so.. wild."

Kanna stopped what she was doing and put the comb to the side. "I have to go now. You should get some rest."

"How can I possibly rest?" Kagura asked rhetorically as Kanna disappeared.

She stood, walking slowly over to where her kimono was hanging.

" _I cannot rest. Not until I am free of this monster."_

…..

Goshinki growled angrily in the last light of the day. Out in the courtyard, he decided he could no longer be patient. It had only been a few days but he couldn't take any more sitting around. Naraku had visited him a few times out here to assure him that his day was coming and make him familiar with his foes, but he was starting to lose his patience.

"Today is the day. Why must I wait any longer? Fulfill your promise to me, Naraku."

"Goshinki" He could hear from inside the castle walls. Naraku appeared before him, with a smirk across his face as if he had been waiting for this exact moment.

"I simply cannot wait any longer. You promised me the blood of all the humans I could devour."

"And you will have it. I think you've waited long enough. There is a village an hour from here. You will go there and devour every last human being. No survivors."

"You say that as if I would leave any." The beast chuckled.

"Good. I will have Kagura accompany you. She will alert Inuyasha and his companions of your whereabouts. Then you will destroy him and the others. Do not fail me."

"That ornery woman? Let it be known that Inuyasha and his friends are mine. I do not need her help getting rid of them."

"What makes you think I want to help you anyways?" Another voice sounded from behind Naraku.

Goshinki turned to look at Kagura, who walked into view. Hey eyes were closed and her fan covered her face as she stepped elegantly down the steps. Naraku watched as she walked by him, ready but certainly not excited to go on this new mission of hers. He was not blind to the fact that neither of his creations cared to work alongside each other, but that was no concern of his.

"Kagura, you know what to do." Naraku's voice slithered into her ear and her teeth snarled over her lip in distaste.

"Let's get going, then." She said, choosing not to acknowledge Naraku.

A scowl came over Naraku's lips as he watched Kagura act as if he was not there. He growled and turned, walking back into his estate.

…

Alost an hour later, the two demons were walking through the woods. Goshinki and Kagura had mostly been silent, opting not to interact with each other. But the large demon was becoming tired of the silence between them. He turned to look at her. Her red lips were turned into a frown and her arms were crossed as they moved alongside each other. Kagura took notice to him looking at her and her nose wrinkled.

"What are you looking at?" She scoffed at him.

"Sister, what is your relation to Master Naraku?"

"Same as yours." She said, shaking her head. "What kind of question in that?"

"You could have fooled me." He said. "I know what I heard last night."

"You heard nothing!" She said, her cheeks turning red in anger.

He heard her mind reacting to his interrogation. _"What does this ugly beast know of last night? And why is he taunting me with this information? Have I not already suffered enough embarrassment?"_

"What would it matter to you anyways?" She growled at him.

"It does not matter to me. If this Naraku wishes to take a woman, that is his decision. I could care less about females. The only thing I desire is to get to this village so I may feast upon its people."

"You are mistaken. I am not Naraku's woman. Mind your own business. I'll be glad to be over with this. I could've been done by now, but your such a big lug we had to walk here." She scolded him, fanning her red face. "We're approaching the village now. Go ahead of me, if that is your wish. I will be there to fulfill my part in this."

"Good." Goshinki growled, letting his front legs hit the ground as he began to run in the direction of the village.

He was gone like a flash, and Kagura sighed. After a minute, she heard the faint screams of a couple villagers being torn apart. She rolled her eyes as she walked calmly through the trees. The cries and screams intensified as she got closer to the village. Kagura whipped her fan open when she approached the village. She watched as the blood of the human people and their animals were spilled throughout the area. Goshinki was hungry, and he was wasting no time devouring all of the inhabitants of this quaint little village.

" _What a glutton."_ She thought as she opened up her fan.

"Goshinki, you must leave me one somewhat intact so I can do my job." She ordered.

A body almost immediately fell at her feet, and she sighed lethargically before beginning her dance of the dead. The poor bastard at her feet did not meet a quick enough end.

" _All this carnage, this pain. Is this all I shall ever face in this world? I can't do this forever."_


	6. Chapter 6: Kagura meets Sesshomaru

_(A huge apology to the followers for my long absence. Especially sorry to the person who messaged me and I told them I would be done soon. At the time, I thought I was but then something happened. Someone I was close to got sick and died. :-/ So that was a bit of a bummer. But I'm back now and feeling like writing again. Thank you.)_

 _Chapter 6: Kagura meets Sesshomaru_

 _These walls are so thin and yet they keep me in. I could tear at them, but they would only reconstruct themselves. This place is not just the estate of Naraku. This castle is Naraku. Everything about it carries his scent, his aura. Imprisoned here, I grow melancholy. I slip into a place that is hopeless, and dark. I fear I am losing my will to live._

 _When I returned to the castle, I learned that Goshinki had succumbed to Inuyasha's sword. Apparently he had assumed a full demon form, and ripped him to shreds. It's for the best, I suppose. Goshinki is better off dead. Perhaps I am too. There is nothing that brings me joy other than being able to dance. It is the only thing that keeps me going these days._

 _Naraku is weak, but not in strength. A horrid spirit takes over him, perhaps parts of a demon struggling to be released from his body. He does not want me to speak of it, as if he is embarrassed by it. It does not happen often but when it happens, I try to make myself invisible. His cold hands surround me, and I draw deeper into myself._

 _I despise this existence._

Kagura was sitting down on her knees in silence, her eyes closed. Kanna was on the other side of the room, standing still with her mirror wrapped in her clutches. Her big hollow eyes followed a black figure that was pacing around the room. The big black shadow that was Naraku stopped, turning to Kanna.

"So you say that Sesshomaru has recovered Goshinkis remains? I wonder what he might want to do with them. I will have the saimyosho follow him until I figure out why. Be alert, and notify me of any changes."

Kanna nodded before looking again into her mirror.

" _Sesshomaru is going to use Goshinki's remains to create something." Kanna thought. "But of what use is Goshinki's lifeless head?"_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura's eyes opened curiously. "Neither of you have mentioned this name before to me."

Naraku's red eyes met with hers. "Sesshomaru is a dog demon and Inuyasha's elder brother."

"I see. Is he also a half demon?" She queried.

"No. He is of purer blood than Inuyasha. It is because of this that he despises his younger brother."

"Hm. Why should he want Goshinki's head? It is not as if he has a quarrel with you."

Naraku smirked. "That is where you are wrong. Sesshomaru despises me for outsmarting him. That poisoned arm I gave him almost took him out. He fell right into my trap. Yet he was able to remove it before it destroyed him."

"You mean you deceived him, then. I would hardly call such a dirty trick clever of you."

Kanna looked up at Kagura and then to Naraku, her eyes studying the both of them. It was common for Kagura to test him. It was as if she didn't care how he might react. She looked back down into the mirror, watching the dog demon Lord from a distance as he walked away with Goshinki's head.

"Are you trying to upset me, Kagura? Perhaps gain some feeling of power by provoking me?" Naraku asked, his eyes studying hers.

Kagura looked directly back into his. "I am merely saying what I think."

"I do not care what you think."

Kagura tried to contain her true feelings behind a blank face. She stood up and looked over to Kanna.

"Show me this Sesshomaru."

Kanna walked over and turned the mirror to show Kagura. She looked into the image and saw a tall thin man with long, flowing hair. Although, she could not see his face because his back was turned. It was too far away to make out anyways. The saimyosho had to keep a good distance from the demon if they didn't want to be killed by him. She sighed and turned away from the mirror. Kanna held the mirror close to her and looked over to Naraku.

"He does not look nearly as impoverished as his half-demon brother." She stated, vainly running her finger across her decorated lips.

Naraku looked to Kanna and then to Kagura. "Sesshomaru is of noble blood. His mother is an aristocrat and a very powerful dog demoness. Whereas Inuyasha's mother was no more than a human woman. They say she came from noble beginnings but was disgraced after she took off with Inuyasha's father."

"How sad for her." Kagura said, uncaring. She flicked her fan open and held it over her nose, concealing her face.

Naraku let out a smirk, amused at her response. A tentacle slithered from inside of his robes to her side, cupping her chin. She clenched her teeth together as it turned her cheek toward him. Kagura snapped her fan shut. She slapped Naraku's ugly tentacle away with her closed fan and it slowly retreated back. Her eyes met with Naraku's defiantly.

"When we find out exactly what it is that Sesshomaru plans to do with Goshinkis head. It is you I will place the responsibility of confronting him." He said.

"That's fine with me. His brother does not possess a sword like the Tetsaiga, and therefore I should have the upper hand."

"Tsk Tsk. You are much too confident, Kagura." Naraku warned. "Besides, I do not want you to kill Sesshomaru. I have much better plans for him."

"And what are those?" She queried.

"I will tell you when the time comes."

"Everything you plan on doing now and in the future is my concern." She began to argue. "You hold back so much from me. How am I to know what I am going in to if you do not tell me anything? It seems you want me to perish so you can no longer look upon me and be reminded how helpless you are to that beast inside of you. The one that lusts for that human woman."

Naraku growled for a moment at Kagura's outburst before turning to Kanna.

"Kanna, leave us. But return to me should you find out anything about Goshinki's head."

Kanna nodded before turning to the door to leave. She looked directly at Kagura before she exited slowly out of the doorway, sliding it closed.

"I have no time for your concerns, Kagura. If I wanted you to perish, I would have done it myself by now. If you are not going to do as I say, I will kill you. So stand up and fight, if that is what you want."

Kagura's will to live was strong, but she didn't want it to be. Deep down she wanted life, no matter how dim things seemed for her. She felt Naraku's presence inching closer to her. She remained still as he looked upon her. She did not try to stand at all, or to look at him. She remained seated on her knees, unmoved.

"No?" His eyebrow lifted.

"I am not going to fight you." She replied.

"Will you beg for your life then?" He reached out for her.

She didn't flinch when she felt his cold fingers on her face, although she wanted to. Her head was being lifted to meet gazes with him, but she closed her eyes in defiance.

"Why must I gain your submission? It should come naturally to one such as you. A creature made from pieces. Crafted for the sole purpose of serving me."

His voice seemed almost soft when he asked this. The words were cruel, but she did not feel it.

"I don't want to suffer anymore." She said, opening her eyes to look into his. "But I don't want to die."

"You only suffer because you choose to, Kagura." Naraku insisted. "Give yourself to me willingly, and you will see that pain will be gone."

Naraku flinched at his own words, feeling himself become aroused. Again. Onigumo was strong within him and it would be this way until he was rid of him. This would have to happen soon. He would have to cast the heart out as soon as he was ready to be separated from the human man he used to be. But for now, it was pointless to resist the urges that came along with him.

He thought of the years before the Shikon Jewel came back into existence. He wasn't nearly as strong as he was right now, and his human heart often manifested itself. He began picking off human women who were alone or naïve enough to fall for his tricks. Naraku would use his shapeshifting abilities to appear as a normal human man to lure them in.

Naraku snapped out of his memories as he watched Kagura's face turn.

She felt her belly become warm as they remained in this position. There was something about his statement that lingered inside of her mind. She felt herself shaking, but not out of fear of him. Her whole body went hot when she realized what she was feeling. Kagura hated herself now. She felt herself giving in, and wanting to. If she could only stop thinking about it, she could fool herself for even just a few minutes.

When he released her face, she began to stand. A few strands of her curls hung down around her cheeks, decorating her face. She looked back at Naraku as his face remained stoic.

She couldn't believe herself as her fingers moved slowly to untie her kimono, and it was clear that he was surprised with this as well. His face tightened as Onigumo's nature took over. He moved a step forward and ran his fingers down Kagura's neck to her shoulders, causing her kimono to fall around her feet. He grabbed at her breasts and she gasped, her body become alert at his touch.

Naraku's face looked discontent but his body betrayed him. He leaned into her with his hands and her legs moved backwards until her back met the wall. She looked at his hardened face and opted to close her eyes. Her breaths were deep and heavy as his hands explored her body. Her legs shook with both uncertainty and pleasure. She did not want him to use her as he did, but she could not deny how her body was aching with anticipation. What had he said or done to make this happen to her? Her privates burned with a sensational heat she hadn't felt before.

She felt her legs being lifted and pinned apart, which made her shout. Her back leaned against the wall and she opened her eyes to see her Master naked under her. His tentacles were supporting her legs under her knees and his manhood was visible and hard. He lowered her body down onto it, slowly filling her. A mixture of pain and pleasure caused her to cry out. She placed her hands on his chest and attempted to look into his eyes.

"Keep your eyes averted." He growled as he used his hand to turn her face. He began to pump in and out of her viciously. "Don't look at me."

Kagura leaned her back to look up at the ceiling of the castle and moaned loudly. He thrusted mercilessly, not allowing her a single breath. He wrapped one of his hands around her neck gently and the other hand rested on the wall. Kagura thought she might die of embarrassment. Here she was, moaning and braying like an animal to the pleasure of the man who ruled her life and made her miserable. No doubt the few others about the castle could hear. Self-loathing took over as she allowed herself to enjoy the harsh throbbing phallus being forced into her.

"Kikyo.." She could hear a soft grumble coming from him.

The name had been mumbled out of his lips too many times to count. He must have thought Kagura couldn't hear it, or he didn't care whether or not she did. The name of the priestess brought her nothing but pain and anger. Kikyo, the woman who made Naraku angry and lustful. How Kagura wished that Kikyo could just once be the target of Naraku's aggressions instead of her. She hated the woman for this and hoped deep down someday the priestess would have to suffer. To hear the labored shouts of that human woman was a fantasy that brought a smile onto Kagura's face when she thought of it.

But now there was no time to think of it at the moment. She shouted loudly as the thrusts began to become more pronounced. Soon after, she felt his seed begin to fill her. She moaned uncomfortably before he pulled out.

Kagura felt his tentacles and arms retreat, letting her drop to the floor below before she could catch herself. The wind demoness groaned as she hit the hard ground. She slowly began to move to sit up on her knees. She moved her curly locks away from her face to look at Naraku.

His robes had already been replaced and his face looked almost angry as he refused to look in her direction.

" _Onigumo, it is your intention to once again be completely in control of this body we've taken. Soon, you will find that that is not going to happen. As soon as I am ready, I am going to cast you out." He thought._

"Master Naraku." He heard the deep womanly voice of Kagura.

"What do you want? Get dressed and leave me." He demanded.

She was not at all surprised at his response. These sessions usually ended this way, with him leaving or throwing her out. She placed her hands over her breasts insecurely and looked to the floor.

"Nothing.." She said, standing and wrapping her kimono around herself hastily. "It's nothing.."

Her small feet made no noise as she found the door, sliding it open. She stood there for a moment, deep breaths dragging in and out of her mouth. Her hands to either sides of the doorway, she spoke without looking back.

"Please, do not let this continue." She said, appealing to him. "I fear I will become large with child. Surely you do not want that to happen. How could I be of any use then?"

Kagura did not look back at him to see his response but she heard a small chuckle rise from the silence of her Master's room. His laughter made her spine shiver. This was no laughing matter.

"Foolish Kagura. So faithless as to believe I would allow something like that to happen." He watched her back as he stood by the window. "You are incapable of this. You had no birth. You have no mother or father. You are not a complete being and you never will be. Therefore, you can never pass on your likeness to a child."

A strange emotion came over her when she heard this. Like she was being drained. She did a lot of thinking when she was alone walking around the castle with nothing to do. Day dreaming and planning for her life when she was finally free from Naraku. Kagura would travel as far as she could go. She would see as many places as she could. On her journey, she would meet a handsome and noble demon. He would be kind and affectionate; not at all like her creator. They would mate, and she would carry his offspring. She felt the dream of a normal life stretching further away from her and again, it was all his fault.

Then she became angry. Kagura took a step forward and slammed the door shut with both of her hands.

Naraku merely smiled at her rage.

….

"So there will be a sword then? That Sesshomaru is very smart, I must say. He saw the materials to make a sword that by its very nature will hate Inuyasha." Naraku smiled at the mirror that Kanna was holding out in front of him.

Both of them were seated on the floor, his large body looked regal next to her small, wilting frame. His long hair reached the floor as he titled his head backwards. This was exactly what he hoped might be happening. Inuyasha's older brother was planning to destroy him. Naraku liked the idea of not having to kill the half demon himself. To have someone else do it would make things much easier in the long run. He did not worry about Sesshomaru coming for him after, as he had enough tricks up his sleeve to avoid the noble dog demon destroying him.

"No, I definitely have better plans for him." He said aloud to Kanna, who did not react or care what he spoke of.

Kanna turned the mirror back toward herself and watched as the ugly crude looking man accepted the materials from Sesshomaru to forge the sword.

"He was unable to get Totosai to forge a sword, so therefore he chose this other man."

"Clearly." Naraku responded, having already figured it out. "The man you see is a former pupil of Totosai. Although I believe he was meddling too much in the dark arts, and Totosai had him removed. He seems like just the right creature to forge a sword for our dashing hero, Sesshomaru."

"Dashing?" Kanna said aloud, not quite sure what Naraku had meant.

"He is a handsome demon, do you not agree?" He amused himself with Kanna's ignorance to things such as beauty.

"If you say so, Master." She agreed plainly.

"Keep a close watch over him, and do not miss any details. I wish to know exactly what this sword is capable of once it is forged. Do you understand me?"

"Yes.." She said, standing slowly. "I understand."

"Good. You may leave now." He waved her away.

She made a small bow before disappearing. When she reappeared, she was in the hallway. She began to walk slowly down the hall, paying great attention to the two men as Sesshomaru was getting ready to take his leave. Kanna felt a hand gracefully pluck the mirror right from her hands. When she looked up at the figure that had taken it, she saw Kagura with a smirk on her face.

"Who is this dashing and handsome demon Naraku speaks of? I should like to see him myself."

"Kagura." Kanna started. "You should not have been listening."

"How else would I find anything out? He never tells me anything. And you are a very tight lipped girl. Can't get anything out of you." Kagura laughed looking into the mirror.

One of the saimyosho was successfully hidden in the strange hut of the swordsmith and had a very good view of both the men. The focus was now on the swordsmith, who Kagura scoffed at.

"Disgusting! What an abomination. He is no more attractive than a rat." She commented.

Kanna put her hands out, waiting for Kagura to return the mirror to her. It was her assignment, after all. She watched Kagura's face change as the focus had shifted.

Kagura watched as the image turned and she could now see the man Naraku was talking about. Her face dropped and her eyes focused on him. Long silver hair touched the ground. A hard yet feminine face caught her admiration. This man was indeed beautiful. She felt her stomach turn at the sight of him.

"This is Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. I recognize his hair and clothing from the other day." Kagura said quietly.

"Return the mirror to me so I may do my task." Was all Kanna replied.

Kagura took one last look at the man before shoving the mirror back in Kanna's hands. Without saying anything, she turned and walked away from her sister.

" _I cannot allow myself to gaze upon him any longer than I have to. This beauty cannot catch my admiration so easily. This man who looks as if the stars themselves would bend to his will."_

….

"The swordsmith has been cast into the next world. I must say- Goshinki pleases me even in death." Naraku grinned, turning to Kanna. "But Sesshomaru seems not to know that his sword has been made complete. The fool distracts himself with the human child. For one that hates humans, he sure does have a fondness for that little one."

Kanna let her eyes travel to the mirror in her hands and saw the dog demons young companion, Rin. She took notice to how the girl did as she pleased. Her tiny, tan body ran through the fields lovingly after him. Naraku's servant had taken a great interest in the relationship between Sesshomaru and the ones he traveled with. The toad like man was most positively a servant. He bowed and made a fuss over his Master often, as if he were the greatest thing to have ever graced this earth. He carried a staff in which he could help Sesshomaru in battle, but the demon Lord never really needed any assistance so the toad man was usually just a spectator. And then there was Rin, the human child. Kanna took notice to the differences between herself and the girl. The girl had vibrance and color and displayed many emotions. But she was the most useless being in Kanna's perception. She could not fight in any battles, she did not have any special powers. She simply existed.

" _Why would any Master keep the company of such a helpless child?" Kanna thought._

Looking at the happy go lucky child made Kanna look into herself. All she could feel was emptiness. She looked over to Naraku, and set the mirror down.

"Such an easy target. I will take advantage of this in the future. Sesshomaru will be made to suffer. But first, he will kill Inuyasha with Tokijin."

Kanna nodded silently. Her black eyes watched as Naraku sat quietly, tapping his lip with his finger. His eyes focused outside of the small window that he was sitting next to. He was deep in thought, and Kanna wondered what it was that one such as him thought of in his silence.

"Find Kagura. She has a new assignment."

Kanna nodded her head, and vanished before him. Naraku stood on his feet, looking out the window of his chambers. His wavy black hair hung over his shoulders. Against his own will, he thought about the priestess. His eye brows curled angrily over her image. Her soft brown eyes burned into his soul.

"Kikyo.." He grumbled aloud. "I shall be happy to see your end so you may no longer move me the way you do."

He was brought out of it when he heard footsteps nearing his chamber door. The door slid open and the soft feet of the wind sorceress entered.

"You called for me." Was all she said. There was a rehearsed tone in her voice.

Without turning to look at her, he spoke. "The swordsmith is dead. Tokijin is complete. It is near Inuyasha and his friends. Sesshomaru must be made aware of it before they abandon it."

Kagura nodded. "And it will be my duty to tell him."

"Yes.." He said, turning to face her. "But I must make you aware that the demon Lord is not a tolerant being. He will kill you without hesitation should you make the wrong move or say something he does not like."

"Well, then I guess I should be on my best behavior then. Won't I?" She said in her deep, teasing voice. "I don't see why anything I have to say should make him angry, anyways. As you said, I am merely to make him aware of his sword being complete."

"Hmm. Go now, Kagura. Time is of the essence." He waved his hand to motion her away.

She made a short bow and left him. Kagura could hardly wait to reach the outside. To feel the wind on her face as she traveled on into the sky. There was nothing she loved more than escaping the prison of her Masters palace. As she made her way outside, she flicked her feather into the air, jumping on as it took off upwards. She caught herself thinking of the dog demon that she would soon be facing. Her stomach turned at the thought of seeing him face to face.

" _What am I so worried about? It's not like I have to fight him or anything." She chided herself._

…

It didn't take long for Kagura to find Sesshomaru. His scent filled the air around her. It was a nice musk, and she dove toward it. Hopping off of her feather, she began to walk in the direction where he was. The trees around her swayed gently as she passed through. When she was closing in on him, she noticed something strange, and hid herself behind a tree. She saw a little girl sitting down next to a fire, keeping herself warm.

" _What would a demon Lord like Sesshomaru want to do with a young human girl like that?" She wondered._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl took notice to her knight in shining armor walking towards her. Beside him were his dragon, and a little green man. Like a dart, she quickly ran to him, arms extended as if she wanted to embrace him.

Kagura, in disbelief that such a young human girl showed no fear for Sesshomaru, continued to watch.

"Rin. Stop. Do not move." Sesshomaru said sternly. The girl stopped dead in her tracks.

Kagura knew that he had smelled her nearby, and acted swiftly. She jumped as high into the air as she could. The tree she was standing behind was cut in half not even a second later. She landed gently on the ground in front of Sesshomaru and the little green man who followed him.

"A woman.." Sesshomaru murmured.

"I know that scent! She smells much like the strange beast that lent you the severed human arm. The demon that disguised himself with a baboon pelt." Said the little green man. "His wretched plan took us through hell and back! Curse him! Your arm was almost burned off! And I was beaten to a pulp by that monk!" He got loud and angry, but then calmed. "Ugh.. simply recalling that incident makes me ill."

"I recall the scent. It is the same as the beast who attempted to trap me. The one who is known as Naraku." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and eloquent.

Being face to face with the demon Lord was overwhelming to Kagura. His beauty radiated through her and her stomach was warm with desire. But she didn't skip a beat, she greeted him.

"So.. you must be Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. You're very clever." Her deep, alluring voice didn't disguise her obvious liking to the beast in front of her. "I am Kagura, the wind Sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku's."

"Incarnation?" The woman had piqued his interest. If her deep red eyes or her decorated lips did not, then her story would. He studied her, and listened patiently.

"Correct." Kagura nodded. "Sesshomaru, the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword were those of a demon called Goshinki. Like me, he was also created form Naraku."

Their eyes spoke to each other, and gave them information of the other that could not be said with words. Kagura saw a man of deep narcissism, who took what he wanted and did as he pleased. But she could tell that there was honor in him still. Big and brave, yet careful and calculated.

Sesshomaru saw a vibrant, yet stifled woman. A bird in a cage singing for freedom. To belong to one such as Naraku could not possibly be a good thing. Her beauty betrayed the fact that her body was fragile, and worn down by her Master.

"All very interesting.." He said. "But did you search me out to simply tell me this?"

"Hm.." She found a flirtacious smile beginning to make its way across her face, so she snapped open her fan to conceal it. "Tokijin reeks of Goshinki's aura. It is closer than you think."

Kagura knew it was time to leave. To stay around him any longer would not be a good use of her time, and Naraku would not find it to his liking. She would post herself further away from the action this time, to avoid Sesshomaru picking up her scent. She had to see the battle between Inuyasha and his brother. Kagura would not miss that for the world. She jumped into the air, landing on her feather. Looking back at him, she felt herself wanting to gaze at him longer. But she could not.

"You are the swords rightful owner." She said with a smile across her red lips. She soared away, letting Sesshomaru and the little green man fade away from her view. Putting her hand over her heart, she sighed.

"I must say I am not sorry to see her go so soon." Jaken told his master. "I don't believe I've ever seen such an arrogant woman."

" _Arrogance is a great mask for fragility." The demon Lord thought._

Sesshomaru took notice to the fact that the foolish girl was still frozen in place. "Rin, you are free to move now."

The little girl let out a big breath of relief and assumed her giddiness, rolling aorund on the ground merrily. Jaken looked at the girl concernedly. "Speaking of strange women.."

"Tokijin." Sesshomaru said to himself, looking to the night sky and thinking about what the wind sorceress had told him.

" _I will claim the sword. But I will be careful of this woman. Even though she is not Naraku, she belongs to him and therefore will take part in his deceit and sorcery. He has caught me once before, and I shall never allow that to happen again. Figures he would send a servant and not himself, knowing what fate would surely befall him should he step to me ever again."_

He continued to look up into the sky for several minutes. _"That horrid beast Naraku is able to create beings from his own flesh, is he?"_

…

" _The showdown between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I must say its left me in a rather delicate manner. Sesshomaru, the full blooded brother, was about to kill Inuyasha when his_ _companions stepped in to take him away_ _._ _Sesshomaru.._ _Such a display_ _of power. My blood runs hot at the very thought of it. Today I found the key to my freedom. And it is in the image of a beautiful demon Lord._ _He will be the one to kill Naraku. Only one such as him can do this. My freedom. That I longed for so long is now within my reach for the first time. I dare say I feel almost happy this day."_

She sighed, wondering how she could possibly return to the castle right now as she was. There was a great arousal within her, dying to be satiated. The wind whipped through her hair as she traveled on her feather. She could not stop thinking of the dog demon and his enchanting eyes. She shook her head, trying to remove his image. But it was no use. He was there, more than ever.

She saw the castle ahead and her face dropped. The invisible chains of her captivity pulling her in.

When she landed, she took a slow stride into the castle walls, past the courtyard. It was usually silent, but she heard a horrible noise like a creature was being hurt. Kagura's focus shifted to the door. The first thing she thought of was Kanna. She darted into the castle doors, looking around for the creature who was making the noise. When she was inside, she saw that the doorway that led to the basement were open.

She thought about entering, but knew that area of the castle was forbidden. The noise became silent and Kagura peered over the side. From a distance, she could see a cage and something moving around inside of it. She quickly whipped her head back up and looked away.

" _What could that possibly be in that prison? What does he do down there? Naraku, you sicken me."_

Kagura heard footsteps and the door to the basement close behind her.

"So you've returned, Kagura." Naraku said, noticing the demoness back turned to him.

She turned around and made a short bow, wanting to pretend she hadn't just seen the creature in the cage. "Yes. I saw to it that Sesshomaru found his sword. I regret to inform you that he was not able to kill his brother with it, though."

Naraku looked into her eyes. She saw red rings around his, as if he had been working hard over something.. or someone. He smirked. "You want to know what I am keeping down there."

"Only if you will tell me."

"That is wise. We need not worry about Inuyasha any longer. My new incarnation is strong. It will not be destroyed so easily."

"Why do you cage it?" Kagura asked timidly.

Naraku chuckled. "You curiosity will kill you. This new creature is of no rational mind. It would be foolish to let it loose inside the walls of my domain. No, this I will save for Inuyasha and his human companions."

Kagura nodded, letting her eyes find the floor. This new information did not soothe her worries over the creature in the cage. She knew that he would not think twice about treating her in the same kind.

" Is it your desire to see it?" Naraku's taunting smirk came over his face.

"No, thank you." Kagura declined, as he knew she would.

"So.. Sesshomaru has failed to kill his brother yet again. A demon of his stature should be plenty capable."

"It was his companions that rescued him before he could finish." Kagura explained, fanning herself gently. "I suppose I could have assisted him in killing Inuyasha but I think he would suspect that you were trying to pander to him by doing so."

"A wise decision again. You are learning." Naraku said, taking a moment to think. "Do you desire this Sesshomaru?"

The question took her by surprise and she scrambled to find the answer. "That dog demon?" She huffed. "Of course not. Why should I desire him?"

Naraku studied her eyes. "You try to deceive me, but I know better. Do not allow yourself to fall prey to your desires. They will only distract you from your one true purpose."

He didn't even need to say it. Her one true purpose was of course, to serve him. She shook her head. "It is not my desire to pursue this demon."

"Good. It is a silly notion to think an aristocrat such as him would show any interest in a servant."

Kagura nodded, hiding her anger. Naraku walked past her slowly, smirking tauntingly in her direction. He always knew what to say to bring her down. She slowly walked down the hall until she came to her own room. Sliding the door open, she took in a breath. She slid the door closed behind her, turning into the room silently. She looked down at her hands.

" _Maybe he is right. Damn him. Sesshomaru.. You are the key to my freedom. Give me that and you shall have anything you desire."_

 _In white silk, Sesshomaru stood in her mind, staring ahead into her eyes. Still studying her. Silently._


End file.
